This is the Force, Revan
by Killapanda666
Summary: The Jedi Master's had a plan, to use Revan's memories to destroy the Sith. The Force had a plan too, screw the 'wisdom' of the council, it was going to do things it's way, and do what was necessary to make it happen. How would that change things?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was a little something I've been sitting on for a good few years, every time I played the game on PC (coz I don't have Xbox). If you're reading this then you've probably read some other stories of the same kind, where Revan maintains his identity after what the Jedi Council did to him. As with my other fics i will do my best to make this as original as possible from everything else similar to my own creation.

* * *

_Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force._

"Tell me Revan," an old hooded woman asked. "What do you know of the codes of which the Sith and the Jedi preach?"

"I know of the Sith code and I know the Jedi code like the back of my hand, Master." Revan replied.

"Do you know how these codes were put into place, or why?" Revan's master, Kreia asked again.

"I can only assume that they were put into place to make sure that we use the Force correctly."

"You are young so it is an answer that I had expected from you. Tell me, of which code do you think predates the other?" she asked again.

"The Jedi code was in place long before the code of the Sith was scripted. The Sith created their code to contrast that of the Jedi." Revan answered.

"True, but also false. The Sith code was created to promote the pursuit of power of the Force and their belief that the strong ruled the weak; in direct contrast to the Jedi who use their command of the Force to help those who cannot help themselves. Which code do you think teaches the lessons needed to use the Force?"

"Well the Jedi don't use the Force for personal gain, only to help others…but the Sith use the power of the Force for themselves when the Force touches everything in the galaxy, even those that cannot feel or hear it. I believe, Master, that both codes have merit when the right situation calls for it but they are both fundamentally flawed." Revan answered finally.

"Did you know that long ago, when the Order was in its infancy they too went by a different code? I shall recite it for you and you tell me what you think. Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion yet serenity. Chaos, yet Harmony. Death, yet the Force."

"Well this code seems far more lenient, in allows us to be people instead of droids and grants us room for error. It enables us to be able to feel but to be in control of ourselves and our feelings, something that I feel we should all be entitled to."

"Indeed. Does it interest you to know that it was by the whispers of the Force that gave way to that particular mantra, that the Force acted through the very first Jedi that existed in how to use its awesome power?"

"I didn't now such a thing was possible."

"Nor would you, the Jedi High Council had this knowledge sealed away a long, long time ago. Fortunately for a chronicler of the Jedi archives I had stumbled upon it and became enthralled. It seems as though, sometimes, when people in the galaxy would want to hide things…the Force will act as it will and try restore a semblance of order, where there is Light there is also Darkness, they coexist at the same time in a murky grey, just waiting to be heard." Kreia paused a moment.

"It is curious to note however that only when those who were highly emotional, had little control and were quite passionate individuals in their own right, did the Jedi start to make claims on what was an act of the Dark Side of the Force, and what was act of the Light. I believe the Force has always been and shall be grey, neither purely dark or entirely white and that anyone Force Sensitive can hear its call if they wish. Even a broken mind can be fixed when the Force is in question."

"This is fascinating Master Kreia." Revan thanked.

"Think nothing of it young Apprentice, I only hope you are able to take my teachings and use them efficiently."

Line break

Jon Sanrus jolted awake with a gaping breathe just in time to catch himself from crashing into the cold hard floor of the Endar Spire as the ship shook violently.

"What the…?" he asked in disbelief as he felt a sense of great malevolence descend upon him. He had always been a firm believer in the Force and to that of the Jedi ways and he could recount times in his life that he could swear the Force, as strange as it sounded, was acting through him, teaching him things. This is what the thought the Jedi were interested in him for, why he was here in the Endar Spire, in Bastila Shan's company, but he was mistaken, they wanted him with Bastila for his great linguistic ability and other unique skills. His head gave a huge thrum of pain suddenly just as the door in front of him slid open.

"The Sith are attacking the Endar Spire, we have to fend them off till Bastila's escaped. Bastila's the key to the whole republic war effort-"

"Shut up you fool!" Jon cut him off, rifling through the footlocker in front of his bed for clothing and fingering the weapons inside, a blaster pistol and a long sword. Thinking quickly Jon snatched up the short sword after strapping on some basic armor. "Instead of shouting your mouth off you can tell me what you know of the enemies numbers, how many Sith troopers we should expect to find." Jon snapped.

"Err, right. I'm Trask Ulgo by the way." Jon gave a withering glare. "Um there's Sith troopers in the dozens, they're scouring the ship for Bastila-" Jon cut him off as a feeling of immediate danger flashed in his head. Rushing to the closed durasteel door and hushing Trask the door swung open and Sith troopers funneled in the bunk room. Blind sighting the Sith troopers Jon executed a long kata leaving the four Sith that had just rushed in to fall dead on the floor.

"Huh, what the hell was that?" Trask squeaked, completely shocked at what he saw.

"Shut up fool. We don't have time for your pointless questions, unless you want to get us killed! Don't answer that, just be quiet, follow me and do as I say and you'll live." Needless to say they ran into a few squads of white armored Sith before running into a Dark Jedi in battle with a Jedi.

"That's a dark Jedi, this fight's too much for us!" Trask called just as several explosions went off. A tremor went through Jon however and by instinct he pulled at the Jedi, watching in wonder as the Jedi that would be toast flew out of the depressurized room and into Trask and Jon, though Jon caught the brunt of the crash.

'The Force can be used to push and pull various objects, one needs only to concentrate and have a focused mind.' Jon heard inside his head, the voice strangely familiar to that of the woman in his dream. Shaking his head Jon scrambled to his feet, hoisting the downed Jedi onto his shoulders, the Jedi out cold from the impact. Trask was gaping at Jon at what he'd just witnessed.

"What the…how in the world did you do that?"

"I have no idea, I'll think about it once where of this ship! Now let's keep moving before more Sith show up!" Jon commanded as he discarded the short sword he had in favor of one of the blasters from one of the dead Sith troopers. It was banged up but it was still in pretty good condition.

The Force must have been with them as they had only met up with a few Sith Troopers, going through the Bridge of the ship to the side where the escape pods were located before coming to a sealed door.

"This is Carth Onasi on your Personal Communicator. I've been tracking you through the Endar Spire's life support System. Bastila's escape pods away so you don't have too much time before the Sith blow this ship into galactic space dust. The Room in front of you is full with a squad of Sith Troopers, you could repair the damaged droid to help you or you could use the terminal to vent poison into the next room." Carth said through the small device. Being a person versed in quite a few skill sets Jon forwent the damaged droid and vented the next room with gas. Trask had put his head to the door and heard a series of bodily thumps before the door opened. After that it was a simple sprint through the next few rooms to the escape pods, where we met Carth who was waiting for us.

"Good you made it, The Endar Spire's going to blow we better get out of here while we still have the option." Carth then spied the Jedi Jon was carrying.

"Is that-"

"Shut up and get in the pod!" Jon commanded. Needless to say they all got into the small cylinder and shot of into space; just as the Endar Spire exploded. Spying through a window the three conscious members of the pod picked up several other pods arking across the sky. One in particular caught Jon's attention; it felt strange but familiar all the same.

"That's Bastila's pod, its going to have a far worse landing then normal, I hope it lands somewhere out of the way or she's done for." Jon commented.

"I wouldn't worry about her just yet; we're in a little bit of trouble ourselves!" Carth called, indicating towards the skyscrapers that were fast approaching our pod.

'With the Force nothing is impossible.' Jon heard the same woman's voice in his head.

"If we hit that then we're all dead!" Trask yelped in panic.

'Ok let's see, I can feel something, it's either my imagination or it's the Force, there's one way to find out.' Jon said to himself as he imagined an invisible hand taking hold around the pod, sweat quickly accumulating on his brow. 'It…won't move…**Move**!' he mentally yelled. The pod veered to the side slightly but it was enough that the pod didn't suffer a head on collision. The pod smacked into the top of the skyscraper, the abrupt motion causing Jon to slam his head into the wall of the pods interior. Then everything went black.

'All thing are connected with the Force, Feel the currents of life around you, the ebb of life. This is the Force, All our choices, from the greatest to the smallest, affect each other. And the echoes travel.'

"I can feel this…planet…I can't shut it out. It's louder now… it hurts. All these people…"

'Do not turn away from it Revan! This is the Force, all the life on this planet, speaking through the Force just waiting to be heard. A Jedi can control what he hears, learn to shut it out and learn to live with it over time; it is the measure of strength between those that wield the Force. You have been awoken to the Power of the Force, now you must deal with it.' Jon jolted awake with a gasp gaining the immediate attention of those present.

"It's good to see you awake instead of thrashing around in your sleep in the air. You must have been having one hell of a nightmare." Jon recognized the voice as Carth's from earlier.

"Yes well I'm far more interested how he was using the Force to float in his sleep than anything else." A rather stuck up voice cut in, drawing Jon's attention to the speaker. Apon seeing her he immediately recognized her as the Jedi he had saved. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we?" he mumbled.

"We crashed on Taris, a Sith controlled world. I was able to drag you two into this abandoned apartment before anyone came to investigate, and salvaged what I could." Carth explained.

"Where's Trask?" Jon asked not seeing the last member of those in the escape pod with him. A troubled look passed over Carth's face and the lady Jedi's eyes grew heavy.

"He…didn't survive impact. The pod had more people in it then it can safely handle. He died in impact with the ground when we landed."

"There is no death, there is the Force." The Jedi muttered quietly to herself.

"Death is part of life, he's better off wherever he is now then he would be here anyway. Force help me, my head feels like someone landed a Freighter on it."

"Yes, that is something I wish to talk with you about, Commander Onasi would you mind scouting the surface a bit, I wish to talk privately with this man." Carth eyed the Jedi and Jon suspiciously but did as he was asked. When the doors closed the Jedi rounded on Jon so fast her head looked like it would twist off.

"Who are you? How can you use the Force when you're not part of the Order?" she demanded.

"I heard whispers through the Force, for the first time in a long while…whatever the Master's were trying to do to my mind, reestablishing my link to the Force, by its own will, has shattered them." he replied.

"That hardly answers my questions, and what do you mean that the Jedi Master's were trying to do something to you?" She retorted flatly. She felt a wave of Force energy funnel around her body, trapping her in her place.

"The Jedi council had attempted to wipe my mind of my identity and program me with a new one so they could hack into my memories. The thing is that my mind was starting to stitch itself back together the second the damage was done to me in the first place; the said damage to my mind just happens to have finished being repaired and now I remember who I am."

"Which is…" the female Jedi asked, trying not to feel at least a little intimidated by what was going on right now.

"I am Revan, Darth Malak's former Sith Master. That bloody moron just had to go off and go for the power play, I knew something like this would happen ever since Telos, but at least Malak paid for that tragedy, I beat him within an inch of his life." By this time Revan took a moment to notice that the Jedi he was binding with the Force had an expression of pure terror upon her.

"Calm yourself girl, you'll make yourself pass out, or would you rather I make you calm down, I do have several ways to do that; just breathe slowly and calm down, I'll explain everything." There was a tense silence in the apartment for a handful of minutes till Revan was satisfied that his captive had calmed down sufficiently to be capable of understanding him.

"When the Jedi strike team boarded my flagship Malak saw it as an opportunity to usurp the title as Dark Lord of the Sith and tried to take me out from his ship, there was an explosion that engulfed me and I was knocked unconscious. Bastila, who was with the strike team, saved my life and brought my body to the Masters on Dantooine. Now we already know that the Jedi don't believe in killing their prisoners and I was in the possession of vital information that could help them, only, they didn't even give me a chance to say anything before they tried to wipe my mind and program it with the identity of Jon Sanrus in hopes that I'd lead them to whatever secret weapon that the Sith were using to fuel their conquest of the galaxy. Now that information is the only piece of my memory that is in fragments, because the new identity was programmed to draw out those specific memories they're even further away then before had the Masters not gone through with their little operation on my psyche." Revan heaved a sigh, waving his hand idly to the captive Jedi who slumped to the ground, the shock at the words in her mind coming down on her like a physical weight.

"This doesn't make any sense…" she mumbled. Revan scoffed.

"This makes perfect sense, Jedi. Though don't you find it odd that if I was as the galaxy and the council feared, why am I still here and you're still alive?"

"I…"

"Do you know why I took the Title of Lord of the Sith? Would it surprise you to know that unlike so many others that were seduced by the whispers of the Dark side of the Force, I willingly sought out the teachings of the Sith out of necessity; I did what I did because if I didn't then there was no possible way that I could save the galaxy from the driving force of the Mandelorian Wars. After that battle at Malacore V my fleet left to the outer regions I realized after everything that I had done, the state of the Republic as it was after the war would be defenseless against the looming threat of those that instigated the burning of dozens of worlds across the Outer Rim by the Mandelorians. And I knew then too, that if my army was to go against this force then we'd surely be crushed. That is why I turned to the Sith, and returned to the Republic as a conqueror, I had the plan to rebuild the Republic in preparation for the war that was to come… alas that was not to be, and now here we are."

"What in the name of the Force could you possibly want me to do with this knowledge?" the now crying Jedi asked. Revan shrugged.

"I've no idea; though don't go telling that I'm Revan to everyone you meet, they won't take that very well. For now I think you should call me by my pseudo identity, by the way, I never got yours."

"My name is Akana Thraayen, I was newly appointed to Jedi knight shortly before this new war broke out." She answered.

"Oh good, then you're not a run of the mill green horn, you at least know what your doing. This will help in our goal to rescue Bas' though I'm very certain that she'll deny having being rescued."

"Huh?" was Akana's intelligent response.

"Bastila." Revan elaborated. "She and I go way back, I was probably nineteen when Bastila was just coming into her own within the Enclave on Dantooine. We'd have been a lot more than friends at one point but the mandelorian wars broke out and I rallied what Jedi I could and went to war; Bastila from what I knew of her then, would have been destroyed and thrown herself into her Jedi training just so she could forget what we shared."

"But the rule of attachment, the code states-" Akana broke out.

"The Jedi code is flawed, it is but a revised, albeit far more stricter form of the code then it was originally intended to be, never mind the Sith code. This is the original version and the code that I go by and will continue to go by till I pass on to the great beyond: Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion yet serenity. Chaos, yet Harmony. Death, yet the Force."

"But the code…"

"The true testament of strength is to be able to have all these things in your possession and learning to control them rather than letting them control you. The revised code of There is no Emotion, there is peace, was put in place out of fear; fear that these base emotions were what allowed the Force's greater power to warp a persons mind and body towards what is known as the Dark Side of the Force. Your current Jedi code is flawed because it was based in a direct reflection to that which is was preaching against." Akana just sat there, completely stumped, in just a few short moments Revan had totaled her entire world.

Crath came back to the hideout to see a relaxing Jon and a stunned Akana, the war veteran instantly picking up a change between the two.

"What the heck happened here?" he asked quickly sealing the door.

"Nothing, it's just that Jon is a Jedi that's incognito for security reasons and this has forced his hand to reveal his status. What did you find out?" Akana replied, seemingly recovered from her shock earlier.

"Taris is under Sith control. Their fleet is orbiting the planet, they've declared martial law and they've imposed a planet-wide quarantine. But I've been in worse spots. I saw on your service records that you understand a remarkable number of alien languages. That's pretty rare in a raw recruit, but it should come in handy while we're stranded on a foreign world. There's no way the Republic will be able to get anyone through the Sith blockade to help us. If we're going to find Bastila and get off this planet, we can't rely on anybody but ourselves."

"Bastila's alive?" Akana said in surprise.

"Bastila is the key to the whole Republic war effort. The Sith must have found out she was on the Endar Spire and set an ambush for us in this system. I believe Bastila was on one of the escape pods that crashed down here on Taris. For the sake of the Republic war effort, we have to try and find her. Besides id she wasn't alive I don't think the Sith would have bothered with the quarantine."

"Bastila's a Jedi, a new one but she is a Jedi, she knows how to take care of herself, we're not helpless." Akana bit out.

"Bastila's going to need our help." Carth said with a shake of his head. "Many of Darth Malak's followers have mastered the dark side of the Force, and the Sith have already killed more than their share of Jedi in this war." Akana tensed up but did not falter. "I doubt anyone's specifically looking for us anymore: we're not that important."

"A mistake they'll regret making." Revan said flatly rousing from unconsciousness.

"But if we're careful we can move about the planet without attracting notice; a luxury Bastila won't have. She's going to have half the Sith fleet looking for her. They know how vital she is to the war effort." Carth said seemingly ignoring Revan's little contribution to the discussion, however one sided it was.

"Any idea where we should start looking for Bastila?" Akana asked, ready to get back on track.

"While you two were doing whatever you two were doing I did some scouting around. There are reports of a couple escape pods crashing down into the Undercity. That's probably a good place to start. But the Undercity is a dangerous place. We don't want to go in there unprepared. It won't do Bastila any good if we go and get ourselves killed."

"Just figured that out did you?" Revan said sarcastically. Again Carth seemed to ignore it.

"Come on," Akana said moving towards the door. "I want to scout this planet out a bit."

"Good idea. We can use this abandoned apartment as a base, and we can probably get some equipment and supplies here in the Upper City. Just remember to keep a low profile. I've heard some grim stories about the Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity!" Revan gave a look at Akana who's face had gotten white hearing what the council did to him could have been a technique of the Dark Side.

"But I figure if we don't do anything stupid we should be okay." Carth said, continuing on as if there was no byplay happening right in front of him.

"Like wearing Jedi robes on a Sith controlled world, we need to get you some new clothes there Akana or we'll be busted for sure." Revan pointed out, Carth agreeing with Revan's assessment.

"I mean, after all, they're... they're looking for Bastila, not a couple of grunts like us. So we actually have to look the part, Jon and I'll get you a change of clothes." Carth added. Revan picked up an idle datapad and pocketed it, picking up the vibroblade nearby and equipped it to his waist.

"We shan't be long in returning with some clothes for you, my dear." Revan said with a slight snicker before he and Carth left the apartment.

Seconds after setting foot out of the apartment there was a bark of noise. It turned out to be a Sith raid party or one human with two droids that were harassing a very scared pair of Duros who were probably innocent…and near broke. Revan went to move right passed them but the Sith took notice of movement in his peripheral vision.

"What's this, humans living amongst aliens? They're Republic fugitives, attack!" immediately the Duros being harassed moved out of sight of the blaster fire while Carth, like a strike of lightning, had drawn his blaster pistol and was shooting at the Sith, leaving Revan to deal with the droids. After a brief shower of sparks from a now junk pile of broken assault droids and a dead Sith officer the Duros came out of hiding.

[Are you alright?] Revan asked in Duros native tongue, it wasn't completely fluent but it was good enough.

[I am uninjured. I thank you, human. I can dispose of the bodies for you, if you wish? I do not wish Sith attention any more than you may.] He answered.

[I would be grateful.] Revan replied before turning to Carth who had been stripping the Sith corpse of anything of value.

"So how much is a Sith worth these days?" Revan asked jovially.

"25 credits, it would be more but I seemed to have destroyed a chip or two in my zeal." Carth muttered handing Revan the credits. Revan shook his head.

"No kidding, you seemed to lose yourself in your blaster fire. Your not going to be like that every time you see a Sith are you? Coz that'll cause problems for us." Revan turned to move onward before turning his head to the side. "Next time shoot higher as not to accidentally shoot potential bounties."

"You were just going to let these Sith take those Duros away?"

"We can't stay incognito amongst the Sith if you shoot them when you see them. Control yourself or I'll get Akana to accompany me from now on. After I get her some new clothes that is." Grumpily Carth holstered his blaster and covered it up some so it wasn't that obvious to see but still easy to draw out if needed.

"What about the bodies?" Carth called after Revan.

"The Duros will get rid of the evidence, now come on!"

Revan and Carth made their way through the busy streets of Upper Taris to where the local cantina was, it wasn't hard to find, it was making so much noise you could hear it from just outside the apartment complex they were staying in.

"Where did you get those clothes - a trash compactor in the Lower City? And where are those drinks we ordered?" a voice demanded haughtily, as they walked past a pair of women, on their way to the bar of the cantina. Revan was about to throttle the owner of the voice, he turned around to meet the sight of a richly dressed Taris citizen.

'Some kind of royalty maybe?' he idly thought as he gave her a once over. The woman, oblivious to Revan's actions proceeded squawking.

"Why is the help here so incompetent? One word from Daddy and I could get you fired!" she hollered.

"Look lady," Revan began. "Does it look like I work here if I'm dressed like this?" he asked gesturing to his current clothing.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Daddy's going to hear about this!" she snapped before marching off, out the cantina front entrance. Carth, who had come back from taking a quick browse eyed Revan curiously.

"Who was that, what'd you do?" he questioned.

"That was a rich girl, seems to think her father owns the whole of Upper Taris…and by her swagger I think she might be telling the truth. Anyway what's in this cantina we can use to rack up some quick cash?" Revan asked. Carth shrugged.

"There isn't much, there's a booth full of pazzak players, most look like pros or sharks but other than that there isn't anything very promising."

"Alright then, we'll have to settle with pazzak then, all we need now is a deck."

"There was one guy in the booth that looked sullen, probably a washed up gambler. Maybe we could get him to barter with him for his deck, don't know how good it'd be though." Carth suggested.

"Alright then, let's go see this troubled soul." Revan declared. After paying 2/3 of the money they had to get the deck from the man Revan proceeded to clean house of all the players in the booth, coming out 2500 credits richer for it.

"If I didn't see it I wouldn't believe it, that's unreal." Carth said in awe.

"It's all about reading your opponent and knowing what they'll do next, I just excel at those skills." Revan said modestly. "And you said that it was a bad idea."

"I know a bad pazzak deck when I see one, sorry for thinking that you didn't have a chance." Carth said defensively.

"Yeah well that doesn't matter anymore, we have money, now we need to find Akana a set of reasonable clothes."

"Shouldn't we have asked her for her size instead of guessing?" Carth asked, intrigued that Revan was not doing said action beforehand.

"Nah, there's no need, I already know her size, I've got a great eye for these kinds of things. If not we can just go raid some of the apartments across from ours for some, they're nearly all abandoned anyway." Afterwards that's exactly what they did, they ventured towards the apartments next to theirs and found some decent loot in the abandoned apartments, before running into a woman that was hiding from someone named Holden. After assuring her that they weren't working for said guy they had agreed to seeing what they could do about getting the bounty on her head cleared before heading back with their haul.

"I know it's not very glamorous Akana but it's the best we could find right now." Revan said as he handed over a standard combat suit over to her.

"We've also got a tidy sum of credits to sit on for a while to use on supplies and weapons which reminds me I'm going to upgrade the vibroblades we have with the parts we found. After that I think I'll take a nap." Revan said going straight to work upgrading their current arsenal of weapons.

"Alright then, who's up for a bit of exploring in the other apartment complex across the street?" Revan said the next day as he readied his gear.

"You two can go, I'll see if I can find a way into the Lower City." Carth said. "I'll contact you on your comlink if anything of interest comes up." Revan and Akana nodded in agreement before they left the apartment and went their separate ways. Scouting around the apartments the two Force users came across a pawn shop in one of the apartments nearby where a Sith trooper was brandishing a blaster rile.

"Hand over those Sith uniforms you stole, I know you have them." the trooper demanded. It didn't take Revan much to determine that weather of not the shop keeper had the uniforms in question, the Sith was going to put a series of blaster bolts into his body so he opted to take him out. Moving as quietly as possible Revan snuck up on the white armored Sith and just when the trooper took notice of him, Revan rammed the vibroblade in his hands through the troopers back, angling it so as to cut right through the troopers heart. Thankful for saving him from becoming a corpse the shop keeper gave over a set of Sith Trooper uniform that he did indeed have.

*Hey Jon, Akana, I found a turbo loft that goes directly to the Lower City, but the lift's being guarded by Sith troopers, only Sith are allowed to go through.* Carth said through the comlink. Taking the small device into his grasp Revan turned it on.

"Don't worry too much about that Carth; we've recently come to acquire a set of Sith uniforms that'll allow us to trick the guard at the lift." Revan informed the Republic hero before turning the comlink off.

"Isn't that convenient?" Akana commented with a small amount of disbelief.

"Yeah, it seems as though the Force is looking out for us for a change."

The Force is seemed, wasn't without a sense of irony, after getting past that idiot of a guard at the turbolift to the Lower city Carth, Revan and Akana were thrust straight into a swoop gang war. After killing everything that moved in the immediate area, all of those killed by Revan's party wearing Vulker colors, Revan decided to pay the loser of the skirmish a visit at their base. As luck would have it the Hidden Beks base, the other swoop gang in the gang war, wasn't too far away and after a few words exchanged with the sentry at the door, they were granted entrance.

"Look over there, the twi'lek over there's guarding that bald guy like he was in a nest of kinrath." Carth pointed out.

"Then that's the leader and the guy we need to speak to, lets go see what he knows." Moving towards the balding man they were halted by the aforementioned Tei'lek.

"Hold it right there!" The Twi'lek said, pointing her blaster rifle at Revan, Akana and Carth. "Who are you and what is your business with Gadon?" she commanded.

"Calm down, Zaerdra." The leader ordered. He had dark skin, and was clad in light battle armor, with two blaster pistols hanging off the belt. The most notable feature was his eyes. They appeared to be ocular implants, to replace damaged eyes. "Nobody is going to try anything here in the middle of our own base. It would be a suicide mission."

'Definitely a swoop gang leader.' Noted Revan absently.

"You're too trusting, Gadon." Zaerdra said. "Brejik and his Vulkars want you dead. Anyone we don't know is a potential threat, and it's my job to make sure you're safe!"

"Do you want us to start attacking strangers on sight, Zaerdra, like the Vulkars do?" Gadon said, raising his voice at his bodyguard. "I will never let it come to that! Now step aside and let them pass."

"As you wish." Zaerdra resigned. She turned to Revan and his companions. "You can speak to Gadon if you want, but I've got my eye on you! You try anything and you'll be vaporized before you can say 'Vulkar spy'!" Akana looked like she was about to retort but Revan gave her a not to subtle nudge to stop her.

"You're the leader of the Hidden Beks?" Revan asked. "Your Gadon Thek?"

"Yes, I am." Gadon said, nodding. "You'll have to excuse Zaerdra. Ever since Brejik has declared open war on us, she's been a little overzealous in her security duties. Now, what do you need from me?"

"You know anything about the Republic escape pods that crash landed in the Undercity?" Revan asked, straight to business.

"The escape pods? You know, I heard the Sith have been asking around the Upper City about them as well..." Gadon replied. "But you don't look like you're with the Sith."

"They might be spies, Gadon! They might be working for the Sith!" Zaerdra spat out immediately.

"Listen here lady, I get it you want to protect this guy but seriously, you far too high strung. Besides if we were with the Sith we'd have a whole battalion of troops with us, and we would've been barging through your door as soon as the pods came down." Revan said exasperated. Zaerdra looked as though she'd been slapped, though Gadon seemed to be nodding to Revan's words.

"I agree with this off worlder, if te Sith thought we knew anything they'd have sent troops down here days ago. No, I think that this off worlder has his own agenda."

"We believe a friend of our was in one of those pods, we're just looking for any trace of her."

"I suppose I could tell you what I know. It's not like it could do any harm to me or my gang... but it might cause problems for the Vulkars, and that's okay in my book." Gadon said, with a sly grin. "The Vulkars stripped those pods clean within hours after they landed. It's too bad we didn't get there first, considering what my spies reported the Vulkars found. A female Republic officer named Bastila survived the crash. We Beks don't believe in intergalactic slavery, but the Vulkars aren't so picky. They took her prisoner."

"They took my girl prisoner? I'll flay them alive!" Revan seethed, everyone near him took a step back at the aura he was producing.

"Jon! Emotion but peace!" Akana managed to force out, but it was enough to placate Revan enough for things to calm down enough to continue talking.

"Where would they keep her?" Revan asked, his question as sharp as any blade.

"Normally the Vulkars would take a captured slave and sell them for a nice profit to Davik or an off-world slaver. But a Republic officer is no ordinary catch." Gadon said, shuddering as he felt anoter wave of rage ebb from Revan. "She-she's too valuable to leave with the Vulkar scum at the base. Brejik's probably got your Republic friend hidden away somewhere safe until the big swoop race. You'll never find her."

"They still think Bastila's just an officer." Carth interjected. "That could work to out advantage."

"I'm afraid your friend has become a pawn in Brejik's game to take over the Lower City. He's offered her up as the Vulkar's share of the prize in the annual swoop gang race." Gadon said solemnly.

"What good would that do?" Revan asked, though he had a pretty good idea what.

"By putting up such a valuable prize Brejik hopes to win the loyalty of some of the smaller gangs. Their numbers will allow him to finally destroy me and my followers." Gadon answered. "The only hope you have of rescuing Bastila is to somehow win the big season opener of the swoop race."

"You want me to race for you, don't you? The calculating look on your face can't mean anything else." Revan asked, seemingly interested in the prospect.

"I could sponsor you as a rider for the Hidden Beks this year. If you win the race, you'll win your friend's freedom." Gadon answered with a nod.

"But there's something else to this, isn't there?" Akana asked, getting a sense that there was more than what they were being told.

"Right. My mechanics have developed an accelerator for a swoop engine. A bike with the accelerator installed can beat any other swoop out there!" anyone could clearly catch the boast in his statement but no one commented. "But the Vulkars stole the prototype from us. They plan to use it to guarantee a victory in this year's swoop race. I need you to break into their base and steal it back."

"Oh, espionage! I haven't done something quite like that in a while." Revan said, now interested but remained weary because he was essentially being played by Gadon. "Now the question remains how to get into the base…" Revan could just hear the surface thoughts of Gadon, they were centering around 'plausible deniability', even if Revan was to get caught there'd be no way for the Beks to be linked to him or his companions, it was the perfect plan.

"Getting into the Vulkar base won't be easy; the front doors are locked tight. But I know someone who might be able to get you in the back way; Mission Vao." Gadon answered. With the gift of empathy, enhanced by the Force, Revan could already tell what was going to happen next, if not the sheer shock and horror look of Zaerdra's face was enough of a clue.

"Mission? Gadon, you can't be serious, she's just a kid! How is she supposed to help them with this?" the Twi'lek bodyguard freaked.

"Where would we find her?" Revan asked getting the convocation back on the task at hand.

"She and her Wookiee friend Zaalbar are always looking to stir up a little excitement. They like to go exploring in the Undercity, despite the dangers." He said. "Your best bet is to look for her in the Undercity. But you'll need some way past the Sith guard post at the turbolift."

"I take it uniform disguises won't cut it this time." Revan stated.

"Too right. A simple disguise might have worked on the Upper City guard, but the security down here is much tougher. You'll need the proper papers to get past him." Gadon said.

"Great it that's the case we'll never get where we need to go…and I really don't feel like getting the Sith on my back for stealing a bunch of papers from a Sith corpse." Muttered Revan.

"My gang ambushed one of the Sith patrols headed down to the Undercity. They never made it, and their security papers fell into my hands." Gadon slid the datachip on the table. "Since we're working together now I suppose I could give them to you in exchange for your uniforms. With the security papers you won't need a disguise anyway."

"Well what do you know, ask and the Force shall provide, isn't this our lucky day. That sounds like an uneven trade but I suppose you'd need the uniforms more than you would Sith Security papers." Revan said motioning Carth to unload the Sith uniforms that had been packed into their backpacks.

"Good choice, with these security papers you won't need those uniforms anyway." Gadon said handing the data chip with the authorization papers on it. Taking the offered chip Revan inserted it into the receptacle on his datapad, watching as the security papers were downloaded onto it.

"I suggest you hurry. The swoop race is coming up, and we want you to have time to practice before the race." Gadon said. "Time is running out, you know?"

"How long till the race?" Akana asked, out of curiosity.

"It's in two days from now at noon." Gadon answered.

"All the more reason for us to hurry up. We'll be back with the accelerator soon." Revan replied before leading Carth and Akana out of the Bek's base.

Making their way to the turbolift with the Sith guard next to it they were ambushed by a group of Vulkers.

"Their like roaches." Muttered Revan as he poised his vibroblade to slash those Vulkers to meaty chunks.

"Couldn't we have just gone right passed them?" Akana asked.

"Doubt it, they had weapons readied to attack anyone here in some kind of turf dispute. Besides I didn't want to waste anymore time with meaningless chit chat, in case you didn't hear Gadon, the race is only two days away." Revan said before continuing down the road to the turbolift. Unluckily for them they had run into another band of Vulkers, this time they were talking to a uniformed human.

"You guys are behind with your payments." The thug said. "What do you uh, you think just 'cause you're in some gang you don't have to give Davik his cut?"

"It's an exchange thug, just great." Carth muttered.

"Maybe it'll sort itself out and we won't have to get involved." Reasoned Revan as they watched from afar.

"_I don't see Davik doing anything for his share. We do all the work. Davik claims he's part of the Exchange, so let's see him prove it_." The Vulker Rodian said.

"_Yeah, let's see the big crime lord come and get his money from the Black Vulkars!_" The Feeorin said.

The exchange thug just grinned. "Ah, so you want to play this the hard way? OK." Then he did a sharp whistle. Like a trained pet Revan saw what couldn't be anything but a Mandalorian walking towards the little band.

"_Oh, hey... Canderous. We didn't know you was working for Davik now."_ The Rodian said, now fearing for his life. Revan snorted.

"Reeking of fear in front of Mandalorians isn't smart, they're more inclined to kill you than leave you alone." Commented Revan absentmindedly.

"_Yeah, we were just goofin' around here. We don't want no trouble with a Mandalorian. Here's Davik's cut."_ The Feeorin said, digging credits out of his pocket and hastily giving them to the Exchange thug.

"I knew you boys would see reason. Now get out of here." The Exchange thug said as he began counting the credits.

"Too bad. I was looking forward to cracking some heads." Canderous said as the Vulkars ran away. Carth was twitching, his hand shaking over his concealed blaster.

"Whatever your thinking of dong Carth, don't. it won't end well if we pick a fight with someone who has ties to the Exchange." Revan hissed.

"Maybe next time, Canderous. I better get this over to Davik." The Exchange thug said. "I'll call you if anyone else gets behind on their payments."

As Canderous saw Revan, Akana and Carth walk toward him from where they were watching, he let out a heavy sigh. "Those Vulkars are dumber than a Coruscant granite slug! They actually think being in that pathetic little gang of theirs makes them important." He barked, rolling his eyes. "Gadon keeps his Hidden Beks in line at least, but Brejik's getting dreams of grandeur. If Davik's smart, he'll slap that young punk back down."

"Feel any lighter now you've gotten that off your chest?" Revan asked idly. Canderous just grinned.

"I don't have time to stick around here, anyway. Davik's got me working on a special assignment." He said before walking down the street to a nearby apartment complex.

"Your almost as bad around mandalorians as you are around the Sith, keep it together Carth; revenge is hollow because it leaves you as such." Revan said trying to placate the irate Republic veteran.

"Come on you two, time is running out, we don't have time for idle chit chat." Akana complained.

"I thought the Jedi were supposed to teach patience, I suppose you skipped that part of the training?" Quipped Revan who was quick to lead them again, coming to a stop at a guarded turbolift.

"Hold on there, civilian! Only those with official Sith business are allowed into the Undercity." The guard said. "Unless you've got the proper security papers you better just turn around and go back the way you came." Revan had to stop himself from retorting before retrieving his datapad, loading up the clearance papers.

"I've got my papers right here." Revan said, handing the guard his datapad.

"Let me see..." The guard said, as he looked at the datapad. "Hmmm, these look to be in order. Okay, you can go down if you want. Can't say I envy you, though."

The guard keyed in the code to open the turbolift. "The Undercity is crawling with mutants. Rakghouls, they call 'em. If you see anything moving down there, shoot first and ask questions later."

Revan acknowledged the Sith's comment, and headed into the turbolift to take them into the Undercity.

Immediately upon exiting it, they were greeted by two beggars.

"You there! Up-worlder! Anyone using this elevator has to pay the toll!" The first beggar yelled.

"Yeah, this is our elevator! If you use it, you've got to give us something!" The other said.

"I don't believe this planet! Even the beggars are trying to shake us down." Carth said, clearly irritated with the beggars.

"Five credits! That's what it costs to use our elevator! Five credits!" The first beggar said.

"I think we should give it to them, I can't see the harm." Akana said moving to her pockets. Revan however was looking at them hard, assessing their request and their intentions.

"You're just going to hoard these credits over others down here, aren't you?" he questioned. The two beggar's eyes widened, looking at Revan then to themselves before running away. Revan shook his head.

"To each, their own vice…" he muttered. Neither Carth or Akana commented.

Revan spied that the two beggars that had just ran away had been caught by a woman in her late teens to early twenties, they exchanged a few words before the beggars ran off again, the woman coming up to greet them.

"I'm sorry about that... those two beggars give everyone in the village a bad name! We aren't all like that, you know. Most of us are good people."

"Who are you?" Revan asked.

"My name is Shaleena... you're from the up-world, aren't you? I've... I've never seen it. I was born here in the Undercity. Is it as nice as they say up there?" Shaleena asked, almost pleaded.

"The surface is a beautiful place-" Revan started to say but Shaleena cut him off.

"I've never been to the surface, but sometimes I think I can see it in my dreams. The sun, the sky, the stars... it all sounds so... so... so wonderful." Shaleena said, a far away look on her face as if she was trying to imagine what Upper Taris looked like. She looked far sadder when she came back from her fantasy though. "Gendar, the leader of our village, tells me I should spend more time trying to improve things down here and less time dreaming about something I can never have. Maybe he's right." Shaleena stared at her feet, shuffling them slightly, embarrassed at what she's said. "You probably think I'm a fool, having dreams of a place I've never even seen. But when I was little, Rukil used to tell me stories of what it was like up there."

"Where can I find Rukil?" Revan asked.

"He's wandering around somewhere on the south side of the village. He doesn't move too far... it's hard on his bones. He's over 100 years old!" Shaleena said, smiling like a small child as she thought of Rukil. "The children laugh at him and people think he's crazy because of his stories about the Promised Land, but he's really just a kind old man."

"What's the Promised Land?" Revan asked, this intrigued him.

"It's...it's just a story to make little children smile. Rukil believes in it, though. Sometimes I can almost believe it myself, but then I look around and I see the ugly truth." Shaleena replied with a sigh. "I guess we have to make the best of what we have though. If you really want to learn more about the Promised Land you should speak to Rukil."

"All right then, I'll got speak to Rukil then but we are quite pressed for time so we have to get going." Revan said.

"Oh... okay." Shaleena said, slightly disappointed. "Well, if you ever need anything, or if you just feel like talking, come back and see me. I hardly ever get a chance to speak to someone from the up-world."

Revan, Akana and Carth made their way toward the south side of the village, when they were stopped by a strange old man.

"You…you come from the world above! Is this the time of destiny, then? Is this a portent of the salvation of my people? Or merely another false sign to mislead us from the path?" The old man asked. "Are you the herald of prophecy? The beacon to guide us through the darkness? Or are you merely another harbinger of shattered dreams and unfulfilled promises? Speak to me, up-worlder! Tell me what fate you unleash upon us; salvation or damnation! Speak, up-worlder, I beg you!" Revan cringed slightly at the mans words, he was the former dark Lord of the Sith, this mans words reminding him of all he death he was responsible for.

"What are you talking about, old man?" Carth asked.

"A question. You are uncertain. Bewildered. Perplexed." The old man said. "Understandable, I suppose."

"Could you start off by telling us your name at least?" Revan said to the old man coming back to his senses.

"My name is Rukil, the oldest Outcast here in the village. Rukil Wrinkle-Skin, the children call me sometimes." The old man said with a mirthless chuckle.

"What do you want from me Rukil? You wouldn't have stopped us if you didn't want something." Revan asked.

"Once I was honored for my wisdom, but over time the villagers fell away from the true path. Eventually there was only a single apprentice who followed me; and now she is gone, too." Rukil said.

"And you want us to see if we can find her?" Revan asked.

Rukil nodded. "Her name is Malya. I must know of her fate, whatever it may be. I must know what she... found."

"Well, she's got to be in the Undercity somewhere, obviously. Got any leads as to where she went?" Revan asked.

"Finding her may be difficult; Malya could be anywhere in the Undercity... but if you find her I will know you to be our true savior! Only then can I reveal my secret knowledge to you." Rukil declared, Revan holding back the urge to roll his eyes; he's heard words similar to those before a while back.

"We'll keep an eye out then. We'll be back." Revan said.

"I wish you luck, up-worlder." Rukil said as Revan, Akana and Carth headed toward the gates.

Upon getting to the gates, however, they were presented with a new set of problems.

"Hurry, Hendar, hurry! I can hear it coming!" A hysterical woman yelled to someone on the outside.

"He'll never make it. He's doomed. Argh! I told him he was a fool to leave the village." The gate guard said.

"He WILL make it! Run, Hendar! Run!" the woman shouted. Revan and Akana shared a glance before stepping forward. They saw a man run up to the gate, being chased by 3 mutants. The mutants were approximately 50 meters away, and closing the distance fast.

"Open the gate! Quickly! There isn't much time!" The man on the outside, Hendar, said.

"Ugh… I… I can't… the rakghouls are too close!" The guard said.

"The mutants will kill him if you don't open the gate!" The woman yelled at the guard.

"And if I open the gate they will kill us all!" The guard shot back.

"No! You can't do this! It isn't fair!" The woman shouted. She then saw Revan Akana behind her with Carth behind them. Seeing that they were heavily armed, at least according to her, she began pleading them to help her. "Please, make him open the gate. Hendar will die if he doesn't!"

"I can't open the gate… not while the rakghouls are so near." The guard said.

"Open the gate, we'll take care of those rakghouls." Revan turned to Carth.

"Aim for their mid section, it's the most vulnerable spot, and try not to shoot us alright?" Revan smirked before the three of the nodded to the guard who let the gate down. The skirmish was over in less than 10 seconds, Carth's cover fire providing enough confusion for Revan and Akana to slice them up with their vibroblades.

"These things aren't like a lightsaber at all." Muttered Akana rubbing her wrist which had twisted at an odd angle while wielding the vibroblade.

"Don't worry too much, you'll have the hilt of a lightsaber back in your hands before you can say the Force, the second we set foot on Dantooine." Revan said cheerfully. Revan instantly lost his cheery mood when he saw a flash of movement in his vision, that looked kind of like a…blue twi'lek.

"Please, you have to help me! Nobody else is going to help me. Even the Beks won't help me." She begged. From her voice alone Revan deduced she as at least 14 standard Republic years old. "But I can't just leave him there; he's my friend! You'll help me, won't you?" she asked panting heavily trying to regain her breath.

"Your Mission right? Mission Vao? I thought you had a Wookie companion, or is that who's in trouble?" Revan asked. Mission nodded.

"Me…me and Zaalbar were just wandering around here in the Undercity. You know, looking for stuff we could find, just kind of exploring. We do it all the time." Mission explained.

"I guess with a Wookiee at your side you've got to figure you can handle the odd rakghoul attack." Carth commented.

"Only this time they were waiting for us. Gamorrean slave hunters. We didn't even have a chance to run. Big Z threw himself at them, and he roared for me to run!" Mission said frantically. "I… I took off; I figured Zaalbar would be right behind me. But there were too many of them - he couldn't get away. They're going to sell him to a slaver; I just know it!"

"If I help you find Zaalbar, you've got to help me get inside the Vulkar Base." Revan said.

"It's a deal; as soon as we get Big Z back, I'll show you a way into that Vulkar base! Now, come on; we have to find Zaalbar before they sell him to slavers - or worse!" Mission said.

"Where would they keep him, do you know?" Carth asked.

"The Gamorreans make their camps in the sewers. I bet that's where we'll find Zaalbar; and that's where I'll show you the secret entrance into the Vulkar compound." Mission said.

"I take it from where you live that you know how to use a blaster." Revan said, implying in a roundabout way that they were going to have to be in combat soon.

"Course." Mission said. "I've also got a vibroblade I made myself."

"Good, coz you're coming with me to find your wookie friend," Revan gestured to each person as he spoke. "These two are gong to scrounge around the Undercity for a few things while we're gone." Mission made a motion to argue when Revan put up his hand. "Akana and I are Jedi, Mission; and I'm not about to have one pair without one of us there, besides that I'm confident that we can handle anything that comes our way. We're also doing it this way because we don't have a lot of time on our hands and we need to get these things done before that big swoop race Gadon's got me racing in."

"Woah, your racing in the Season opener for the Beks?" Mission said in wonder. Revan snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

"Focus Mission, Akana and Carth'll be looking for a few outcast journals and if their lucky, an unused dose of the rakghoul serum." He turned to Akana and Carth. "Meet us back at the outcast village in 3 hours, we'll have Zaalbar with us by then." Revan said before he and Mission sprinted off towards where they saw a sewer entrance.

"You there! Civilian! This is a restricted area! What are you doing down here?" The Sith leading the group said, as he walked over to Revan.

"I've got my security papers right here." Revan said, producing his datapad.

"Security papers? Oh… you're one of those trackers the Commander sent down, right?" The Sith leader said, assuming what Revan had hoped he would assume. "They should have given you an armed escort; it's nasty down here!"

"I can see that." Revan said, with a slight grin on his face though Mission had hard time looking like she belonged.

"We've already lost one patrol… we figure the rakghouls got them. We've had so many encounters with those things we've actually run out of rakghoul serum." The Sith leader said. "Plus we've had several skirmishes with looters from those Lower City swoop gangs. I'm telling you, we should just stay in the Upper City where we're in control!"

'Damn, no rakghoul serum, maybe we'll get lucky later on.' Thought Revan.

"Worry for the hold up but we really need to get going." Revan cut in hopes that they could speed up this encounter.

"Yeah, sure… the Commander won't be too happy if you come back empty, right? Same thing goes for us." The Sith said, motioning for his troops. "Come on patrol, let's move out!" the leader said, the Sith patrol beginning to move, in the direction Carth and Akana were headed in.

"Shit, I don't know if they'll be able to handle a Sith patrol with just the two of them, looks like they'll have to die here instead then." Revan said before informing Mision of the development. The Sith patrol didn't stand a chance against the tag team of the a Force user and a worried teenage twi'lek, the unusual pair came out of it 300 credits richer for it, with a few medpacs thrown in as an added bonus.

"Well, that's one potential disaster averted." Revan commented.

"Yes, though I see similar disastrous events in the future if we're not more careful."

"Too right. Lets go, I think I can smell a sewer entrance close by."

With a squelch Revan retrieved his vibroblade from the last of the Gamorrean slavers, a putrid look spread across his face as he did so. He spied Mission analyzing one of the locks on one of the sewer doors, analyzing it before taking out a few tools and jammed them into the device. With a click the door slid open revealing an unconscious 8 foot tall wookie.

'Heh, he kind reminds me of Alek, what with his size and everything.' Revan thought with a grin. Revan winced when he saw Mission go up to the unconscious wookie and tug of his fur. 'She must be incredibly brave to do that…or she's really ignorant.'

The wookie woke with a snarl, swiping at Mission's hand that was tugging at his fur with his two bound arms, giving the poor girl a full blast of the wookie's breathe.

"Woah Big Z, it's me, Mission! We came back to save you from the slavers." Mission said quickly. Zaalbar froze a moment before trying to get up off the floor, the binders on his wrists making the task all the more difficult.

[You're a sight for sore eyes, Mission.] Zaalbar said trying to get up to give her a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, Big Z!" Mission said, trying to pry him upright. "You didn't think I'd forget about you - Mission and Zaalbar, together forever!"

"Here let me help you with that." Revan said moving to the wookie's shackles. Bending the Force in and around him into his hands Revan converted the Force energy he gathered into energy. A shower of sparks shot out from his palm striking the binders; with a snap the cuffs deactivated and broke off the wookie's wrists cluttering to the sewer floor with a clang. The wookie seemed transfixed on Revan, as if he had just reached an epiphany.

[Who are you?] he growled out.

"I'm a friend of Mission's, she asked for my help in saving you from the slavers and I agreed." Revan answered.

[You have saved me from a life of servitude and slavery. There is only one way I can ever repay such an act: I will swear a life debt to you. What is your name?] Zaalbar asked which gave Revan a moment's pause, should he use his pseudo name of his real one? Coming to a decision Revan let out a sigh.

"A lifedebt? Are you sure about that, Big Z? Think about it carefully." She said, knowing what a lifedebt entailed. "You better be sure about this."

[I am sure Mission. Who am I pledging my life to serve?] Zaalbar asked again.

"My name is Revan." Zaalbar and Mission went silent a moment.

"Revan? As in the dead Lord of the Sith Revan?" Mission asked bewildered.

"The very same, Makak tried to kill me from afar and I survived, and now I'm here." Mission seemed to cower, her body start to shake as she began to hyperventilate. "Calm down Mission! Things aren't what they appear to be, what you've heard about me isn't all true." Revan said pleading his case.

"What's not true about it, that you didn't win the last war or that you started the new one?"

"My reason for starting the war that's going on now was not to conquer the Republic, but to save it. When the Mandalore wars ended and I took my fleet into the outer religions I found something, something that was massing for an invasion of the entire galaxy, so I sought out the power I'd need to protect the Republic like I did during the Mandalore wars. I knew that the Republic wouldn't have been able to survive against this new enemy so I became a Sith Lord in hopes that by taking over the Republic, I would make it stronger for it to combat this threat. What I did, I did so with the best intentions of the Republic at heart." There was silence yet again as Mission and Zaalbar processed this information.

[I swear a lifedebt to you Revan.] This through both Revan and Mission for a loop.

"Big Z! what are you doing?" Mission exclaimed.

[Regardless of who he is, he saved me from a slave's life, my decision still stands and I am honor bound to fulfill it.]

"But knowing what he's said, how can you trust him?" Mission fired.

[He chose to give his name willingly, he could have lied but he didn't. He would gain nothing by lying about his goals in regards to the wars but he willingly divulged this information, I can tell he was telling the truth, he did what he thought was necessary.]

"And everything was going so well until by old frond Alek, now Darth Malak, screwed it up. He knew nothing of my plan and tried for a power play at the worst possible time, now I've lost every chance at saving the Republic from it's fate, from the True Sith Empire."

"You're really serious, aren't you?" Mission asked in wonder.

"The Jedi captured me after Malk attacked my flagship, saved my life and tried to give me a new identity in hopes that I'd lead them to the source of Malak's seemingly endless number of forces he has at his disposal."

"So I take it that no one else you're traveling with knows who you are, huh?" Mission asked, seemingly coming around to the idea that Revan meant to harm and was generally trying to help.

"The other Jedi in my little group knows, I told her after I woke up the first time on this planet. She saw me using the Force in my sleep, so I had to reveal myself. Just like in this situation, if Zaalbar was going to swear a lifedebt to me, rules state that I have to divulge who I really am, if I gave my alias then the lifedebt is annulled because whatever name I'd have used, wouldn't have been me, or at least I think that's how it goes." Revan said sheepishly, scratching his head.

[You are wrong, when a wookie pledges a lifedebt he swear the debt to the person, not the name.] Revan winced.

"Wookie culture wasn't the easiest to understand, my bad." earning giggles from Mission and a few growls of mirth from Zaalbar.

[In the presence of you all I swear my lifedebt. Forever after I will be by your side, Revan. May my vow be as strong as the roots of the great Wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk.]

"Well that settles it then, if Big Z's going with you then you've got me too, I'm not going to lose Big Z over anything, even a lifedebt."

"Very well then, now we have this business settled we have to find some way into the Vulker base, just show me the way and I'll go myself. You should go back to the outcast village and regroup with Akana and Carth." Revan said before pausing. "Ah and if anyone should ask, the alias I'm going by on this planet is Jon Sanrus so please address me as such until I say otherwise, I don't think I need to tell you what kind of trouble it would cause if the Sith learnt about my presence here."

"Right, gotchya Jon. I'll show you the Vulkers secret entrance, follow me!" Mission said leading them through a series of sewer tunnels till they get to an energy felt. Slicing into the terminal Mision performed a few actions that Revan was unfamiliar with before the hum of the force field died and the wall of energy disengaged. Revan checked the time on his datapad.

"Alright then, I'll get into the base, steal the accelerator back and be back at the outcast camp as soon as I can." Revan said as he began to head down the tunnel.

"Oh yeah, Jon!" Mission called out, remembering something about the back entrance. "There's a rancor just before the door to the base!"

"Don't worry Mission, I know how to get rid of rancors, I've killed at least three in my lifetime, I have a system in dealing with them."

Revan navigated his way round the upper sewer tunnels till he got to a large room with the rancor. Eyeing a severed arm, an equipment pack and a datapad near it Revan flicked through it.

'So this was one of the other people that Gadon talked into retrieving the accelerator,' Revan eyed the big pile of bones in the next room and winced. 'And became lunch because of it. Well it seems this guy had an easier way of killing this thing, lucky me.' Revan thought as he took a synthesized odor, and smeared it on a frag grenade before tossing it at the corpse pile. Revan grimaced when he saw the grenade blow the rancors head into smithereens leaving a smoking neck line.

"Well with that done let's get this retrieval over and done with." Revan said with resignation before he took the vibroblades at his waist into his hands and went through the sealed door at the other side of the huge room. Making his way through the vulker base and killing every vulker that he came across that were stupid enough to attack him

Finally, Revan came across a security room. Revan opened the door to find a Black Vulkar sitting behind a security desk. The Vulkar's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates when Revan opened the door, knowing full well that this was the man who had been wrecking havoc on the Vulkar base. With where he as being a security station he had complete access to all camera feeds. The Vulkar trembled with terror as Revan approached, this one man took out the entire base.

[I surrender!] The Vulkar cried out. [It's not like I want to give my life for Brejik, even then I don't want to mess with you.]

"If you want to walk away from this, then tell me what I want to know." Revan semi threatened.

[I'll tell you anything.] The Vulkar said cried.

"Where is the prototype accelerator that you stole?" Revan said. He would have asked about Bastila, but he doubted that Brejik would have told this low level grunt that kind of information.

[Right - that gadget Brejik stole from the Beks. He's got the accelerator in the basement garage. The only way down is by using the security elevator in the back of the base." The Vulkar said. [But the security elevator is protected by auto-targeting laser cannons. You'll be vaporized before you ever get near it, unless you get your hands on a pass card.] Revan cocked and eyebrow.

"After what you've seem me do, are you willing to bet your life on that?" Revan said with a sardonic grin. The Vulkar gulped audibly. Revan sighed wearily. "Whatever, if you don't want to get killed leave here quickly and never return." The Vulkar looked like it was his birthday and ran out of the base but not before he threw up at the gore that Revan had left out in the halls. Revan sat down at the now abandoned security desk, and brought up the layout of the base. The next room had two entrances, one right next to them, and one down the hall. Memorizing the layout of where he needed to go Revan left the security station. Revan made his way through the base to the swoop bay with his vibroblades poised. Walking past he threshold into the engineering room Revan noticed that these Vulkar's had been expecting him, They were all decked out in battle armor and holstering blaster rifles with backup melee weapons.

[Looks like we have visitors!] The guard said. [A Lackey conned by Gadon Thek into trying to steal Brejik's swoop engine accelerator, I bet! Well I didn't go to all the trouble of acquiring this prototype just so you could steal it back for that old fool!]

[Would you like me to dispose of these Bek spies, Kandon?] A female Twi'lek guard standing next to Kandon said.

[No,] Kandon said, looking at his bodyguard. [Hold on a second.] He turned to Revan. [I see you aren't wearing the Hidden Bek colors, so I'm guessing you aren't part of that feeble old man's gang. You must be a freelance mercenary. Instead of stealing the prototype for the Beks, why don't you come work for us? The Black Vulkars could use someone like you.]

"I don't work with scum Kandon." Revan said, raising his sword. "Hand over the accelerator, or what I did to this entire base will look like child's play to what I have in mind for you." Kandon just shook his head.

[I can see there's not much chance of convincing you to come work for us after all. Fool.]

"Who's the fool rushing into something you know your not going to walk away from." Revan spat.

[Now can I kill him, Kandon?] The bodyguard asked.

[Yes, darling, kill him.] Kandon said, with a grin. And then, each of the eight Vulkars threw a grenade at Revan and threw them. With a quick wave of his hand Revan sent the grenades sailing right back at them. Not expecting that the Vilkars didn't make it too far from their grenades before they exploded, either critically wounding those that were hit with the grenades or killing them. From the original 8 vulkars there were now 3, and they looked entirely shell-shocked at what just happened.

"You know," Revan started. "You really brought this upon yourselves, don't you?" Revan said before arks of lightning exploded from his hand causing the three vulkars to scream out in agony. "I can end this at any time you know," Revan said idly as he watched the three vulkars shake on the floor. "But I'll make you guys a deal, you tell me what I want to know and I'll think about letting you live past today, now I have a friend that Brejik's keeping prisoner, she's the one that's being offered as a prize for the swoop race in a couple days, if you tell me where she is then I'll let you live, sound good." what ensured afterwards was a session of shock therapy which lasted 15 minutes though Revan did get them to talk eventually.

"Thanks for seeing things my way." Revan said using the Force to lift the accelerator off the ground before simply walking out the bases front door. Revan took the engine part into his hands and ran it to the Bek base, weary of using the Force out in the open on the streets. The Bek sentry that was guarding the door looked at him startled before waving him in.

"You have returned, and with the accelerator. I honestly didn't think you'd be able to do it." Gadon said.

"Yeah well I'm not some run of the mill mercenary like the last person you got to get this back, he became rancor food." Revan said with a grin. Gadon grimaced a moment at the mental image before clearing his head.

"Now, I would bet that you still want to ride in the swoop race, right?" Gadon said while motioning for someone to pick up the accelerator.

"That'd be nice." Revan said.

"Well, I'll do you one better than that." Gadon said as one of his gang members picked up the accelerator. "I'm going to let you ride on the bike with the accelerator in it."

"Gadon! You can't be serious!" Zaerdra said. "We need one of our best riders on that bike! We can't let some rookie take the prototype engine into the race!"

"I'm no rookie Zaerdra. I've been in my fair share of swoop races, most of them were a lot harder than this ones going to be." Revan retorted.

"And we have no proof of your supposed skill!" Zaerdra said to Revan. She turned to Gadon. "I'm telling you Gadon, this is a bad idea."

"I have to be honest with you, there's a reason I'm letting you take the prototype engine. The accelerator isn't stable; it runs extremely hot, and there's a good chance it could explode during the race."

Zaerdra stopped objecting once she heard that accelerator wasn't stable and conceded to Gadon's will.

"You can't ask one of your own riders to take the risk; they'd be running unmodified swoops in the race. I'll be the only one using the prototype, right?" Revan asked, reading between the lines.

"Right. The Race isn't for two days so do what you want until the day after next, my mechanics will need the time to fit the engine with the accelerator anyway."

"It's coming up on three hours and I don't see Jon anywhere…" Mission said with worry. Carth put a hand on Mission's shoulder to calm her.

"Don't worry Mission, I'm sure he's fine; he just might have been held up a bit is all." He consoled.

"I agree, Jon has the Force on his side, he will be here shortly." Akana added.

"Yeah well I'm still worried." Mission mumbled.

"It's nice to know I'm missed this much." Revan said coming up behind them making them jump in surprise. Mission was up and in a flash was hugging Revan tightly. Revan chuckled patting the twi'leks back reassuringly. "Yeah I missed you too kiddo."

"Where'd you come from?" Carth inquired.

"I went out the front door of the Vulkar base, there was no one left to stop me so I thought I'd surprise you." Revan said as Mission let go of him.

"Are you saying that you emptied the whole Vulkar base?" Mission asked in awe.

"Well they didn't give me much choice, though I was able to gain some valuable information before I left."

"What information is that?" Akana asked skeptically.

"I know where Brejik's keeping Bastila prisoner; we can go break her out of there before the swoop race eliminating one of our potential problems." Revan said as he surveyed his ragtag group. Revan noticed suddenly that Zaalbar looked far more equipped than just before he left for the Vulkar base.

"Hey Zaalbar, where's you get the bowcaster?" he asked. Mission's face tinged purple out of embarrassment.

"Well when you left us in the sewers Big Z and I went searching for his things the big pigs took from him and we found them after 10 minutes looking."

"Well that's good, because where we're going we'll need all the firepower we can muster." Revan paused a moment seeing a lack of outcasts. "Where are all the outcasts?"

"Ah, well you see when we were in the sewers we found a journal…" Mission began as they ride the turbo lift out of the Undercity.

"I can't believe we just did that…" Mission exclaimed as she examined the hole they just blew in Brejiks fortress front door.

"Believe it. Now comes the hard part, sneaking in. We have to make way to a security station and shut down all the camera feeds so none of us get caught, if we get fingered then we will find Taris to be a very unfriendly place." Revan said as he approached the smoking hole.

"Agreed. I wonder how Bastila'll react to being rescued." Akana said with a small smirk, Revan shared her amusement.

"What's funny?" Mission asked, completely confused.

"Being a Jedi Bastila has a somewhat large ego which developed itself into a pretty bug superiority complex. I have little doubt that Bastila will insist that she wasn't rescued like a damsel in distress, and she tried so hard to outgrow that title when she began her Jedi training." Revan chuckled. "I bet you 50 credits she'll attempt to take charge of this situation before long."

"You can tease her all you want when we get her out of this place, now we don't have too much time on our hands so lets get this done quickly." Carth said hastily, not wanting to be seen just outside a swoop gang bosses hideout that just had its front door blown in.

"Right right, keep your pants on flyboy, we're going." Drawled Revan.

The first thing Bastila took note of as she became aware was that there were quite a few people around her. Trying to call upon the Force she was shocked out of her trance when something around her neck buzzed and she lost focus.

"You wouldn't be thinking about trying to escape, would you? Brejik said that if anything were to happen to you or that you did anything to yourself then things wouldn't be pretty which is why he had you fitted with a neural disrupter. Don't worry little thing, you'll be out of here soon and in the service of a new master." A slimy voce cooed in her ear making her shudder, at least in her mind. There was a series of explosions in the distance suddenly making all kinds of noise.

"What was that?" Bastila heard someone else say.

"Go find out what that was!" she heard the first guy say. Rushed footsteps and the closing of the rooms door could be heard. Minutes later the sound of blaster fire roared and the slumping of heavy objects could be heard.

"Wonder what that was?" her watcher asked curiously. "No matter, we're supposed to prep you for the swoop race soon, which means you're gonna need a change of clothes, we can't attract potential buyers if your all covered up now can we?" she heard the guard sneer. The thudding of several people running towards her location made her sink further; it looked like her fate was sealed. The door to her detention cell opened before a series of blaster bolts ripped through the air, coupled with the thud of a dead body hitting the ground.

"Looks like we made it just in time, I think they were mobilizing to take her out of here to the swoop track." She heard someone say, drawing nearer.

"I think that guy you just killed was about to undress her, it's a good thing we came when we did." Bastila recognized that voice from somewhere but with her thoughts scrambled she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I…I killed him?" she heard the same young voice quiver.

"If your going to be coming with us Mission you'll have to realize that we might have to kill people, it's a sad fact but one you have to come to terms with." She heard yet another voice she knew she recognized before someone's hands went around her neck. With a zap the neural disrupter disengaged and unclipped itself from around her neck enabling Bastila to regain her senses.

"Oh my, Jon, take a look at these things! I think that guy on the floor here was going to dress her in these clothes." Bastila heard another familiar voice say. Opening her eyes she tried to se the people talking around her but her vision was blurry, the neural collar's affects must still be taking effect.

"Not Jedi princess attire, that's for sure."

"Well in any case we should get out of here before someone stumbles by to ask questions."

"Right. Zaalbar, can you carry Bastila? We'll be running pretty fast and you're easily the strongest out of all of us, what with being a wookie. I don't think Bastila would be able to do much anyway after just starting to regain coherent thought, basic motor functions will take a while to come back. Say goodnight Jedi princess." Immediately afterwards Bastila felt the Force blanket her, compelling her to sleep.

The first thing Bastila noticed when she awoke was that she was in a dingy apartment that was almost completely deserted except for a woman sitting at a workbench. Bastila blinked a couple time to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Akana is that you?" Bastila asked sitting up. Akana was up and by Bastila's side instantly.

"Good, you're awake. That'll make things easier on us."

"What do you mean Akana, what's going on?" Bastila inquired. Bastila saw Akana mull over something for a moment before reaching a decision.

"Well Jon's gone to compete in that swoop race opener that you _were_ the prize for, Carth, Mission and Zaalbar have gone to watch. Jon was adamant in fulfilling his obligations and finishing any other outstanding business before focusing on trying to get off this planet." Akana explained.

"Who is Jon, and what do you mean you don't have a plan to get off Taris yet?" Demanded Bastila. The door to the apartment slid open and a weary Revan trudged inside followed by an animated Mission, a frazzled wookie and a relieved Carth.

"She means, Miss Jedi Princess," Revan began. "That for the past couple days we've been trying to find and rescue you, which I'm happy to say we did rather well. The name I go by now is Jon Sanrus and it was a combined decision between Akana, Carth and myself to find you first before trying to find a way off this Sith controlled planet." Revan said with a look that told Bastila there was more to his story then he was saying.

"Yes well, now that I'm back in charge of this mission we can start to do things right." Bastila stated. She was taken aback when Revan started to snicker and Akana, Mission and Zaalbar starting as well. "What is so funny?"

"Well you see I told everyone once we rescued you, you'd try to take charge of the situation. On by the way, I picked this up after I won the swoop race, it seems that Brejik was holding onto your lightsaber for safe keeping…man did he not like to lose…"

"What do you mean?" Akana asked. Revan sighed before tossing Bastila her lightsaber.

"After I won, Brejik declared that everyone had to die because he lost. The fact that he didn't have you as a prize for the winner to pick up was one of the reasons why Brejik went postal and had his gang start a fight; so I ended up having to kill a lot of Vulkars and subsequently winning the gang war in one fell swoop." Revan explained with a snort at his lame pun. "In regards to finding a way off Taris I'm sure an opportunity will present itself soon, if not then we're dead if I know Malak as well as I think I do, bloody brute." Revan said before his face lost all its mirth. "Akana and I have some things to talk to you about, Jedi business; put some clothes on and meet us outside." His tone of voice leaving no room for arguing.

5 minutes later Akana, Bastila and Revan were in a secluded area on one of Upper Taris' streets.

"You and the Council have a lot of explaining to do." Revan started. Bastila was surprised at his forwardness.

"What do you mean?" Bastila asked dumfounded.

"Malak fired upon my ship and I was badly hurt, my mind in pieces; you used the Force to preserve my life establishing a Force bond between us. You then brought me to the Jedi council and tried to erase my identity and program me with a new one with a new name, Jon Sanrus. What was your plan, use the Force bond to splice into bits of my scattered mind to find a way to defeat the Sith? I never thought you would sink that low Bas', I don't remember you to be so cold, so calculating." Revan said harshly. Bastila eyed Akana a moment before Revan cut in again. "When I awoke the first time on this planet I knew instantly who I was, and because I was unconsciously using the Force in my sleep I relented and told Akana everything. I am Revan, former Dark Lord of the Sith and Master to Malak." Bastila went rigid.

"Don't worry Bastila, he's not angry at you, just the Masters, and I can understand why, Revan's entire memory around the power of the Sith fleet are the only memories that are in fragments. That's what the Council wanted right, the power behind the Sith fleet? Well it's gone, yours and the Master's plans are all for naught." Fired Akana.

"It wasn't my plan!" Bastila said defensively. "I did what I did on that ship to save Revan, the one who protected me when I first joined the Order from the other students that would pick on me, I did it to save Revan from himself."

"I didn't fall to the dark side Bastila, it didn't warp me into some monster, I turned to the dark side out of necessity, after the war I found an army from the unknown regions that was massing for an invasion and I knew I'd need more power than the Jedi were willing to use if there was going to be any hope in defeating them. When the Republic called for aid against the mandalore clans you stagnated, but the second I came back with the purpose of saving the Republic you instantly raised the red flag. You knew just as Alek did, that I never do anything without a good reason, which was why when I was a Sith lord I only attacked military installations, I never destroyed whole planets for the sake of it, I kept key points in the Republic from crumbling by taking them over and strengthening them to prepare for the coming threat but you couldn't see that, could you?"

"What was the council supposed to think, you went to war against their wishes, against the code of the Jedi, how were they supposed to know?"

"They're supposed to be all wizened, you tell me. I was your friend Bastila, I was always there for you when you needed someone to talk to and then you and the council do _this_ to me?"

"The council saw the connection I had created to save your life and saw fit to use it to defeat the Sith. I. DID. NOT. WANT. THIS." Bastila bit out, emphasizing the last four words with finger gabs to the chest.

"But the council forced your hand, am I right?" Akana asked. Bastila nodded, who was starting to tear up, Revan could see however that she was trying to fight them.

"They told me, what I wanted, what I felt, was irrelevant; that the galaxy came before any one person. I'm so sorry Revan." Tears were leaking out of the sides of her eyes despite Bastila's best efforts.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." Bastila said trying to calm herself.

"There IS emotion, yet peace. Go on Bastila, let it out." Revan said comfortingly. It was all it took, the dam broke and Bastila flung herself at Revan, who took her into his arms and started to rock her gently to calm her down.

"You do realize, that the council will figure this out right?" Akana said.

"It doesn't matter what they do when they find out but I will not allow them to do anything to Bastila like they've already done to her, again. I just got my baby girl back; I'm not going to let her go again."

"But the code…"

"The code that's in place now was created out of fear, I told you before. The code itself is self destructive, not enabling us to love will drive others away from the Order; I guarantee you the destruction of the Jedi order as we know it will be due to not allowing us to love, emotion yet peace, passion yet serenity." Revan recited. "Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled, but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, that's what they should teach you to beware, but love itself will save you, not condemn you."

"What you're saying is that the Jedi are hypocrites in a way?" Bastila said with a sniff. Revan just nodded.

"Well this was enlightening and all but I think we should head inside, the night chill is starting to get to me." Akana suggested. Revan and Bastila agreed and followed her back to the apartment. That night while sleeping Revan watched a fragment of his past flash into his mind before it changed to a rain of laser fire from Taris' orbit flashed through his mind. With a jolt Revan sat ramrod straight panting heavily, Akana and Bastila instantly by his side.

"We don't have a lot of time, if we want to get off planet we have to do so within the next few days or we'll be melted by turbo laser fire from the Sith fleet up above us."

"How d'you know?" Mission asked sleepily having been woken up by the noise.

"The Force can sometimes give us glimpses of the future and in this case I'm quite inclined to believe in Jon's prediction, if Telos was any indication of Malak's ruthlessness." Bastila responded. Revan by this time had donned his armor clothing and was readying his equipment.

"We'll have better luck if we split up, cover more ground. There is a set of comlinks by the workbench that I as able to scrap together, each pair take one in case something comes up." a knock at the door disrupted Revan's morning speech. Mission dutifully answered the door to be met with a slightly panting twi'lek.

"It's a panting twi'lek, should I tell him to buzz off?" Mission asked. Revan shook his head and went out the door to see what the twi'lek wanted.

"Can we help you with something?" Revan intoned crossing his arms.

[You the human that won the swoop race?] he asked.

"I might be… who's asking?" Revan asked.

[Me? I'm just a runner.] the twi'lek explained.

"For who twi'lek, get to the point!" stressed Revan. The twi'lek gulped with nervousness.

[I am a runner for Canderous Ordo. He says to meet him in the cantina.] the twi'lek recited before quickly vanishing out of the apartment complex. Revan returned to the apartment with a neutral expression.

"Who was that at the door?" Bastila asked curiously.

"A runner for a man named Canderous of the clan Ordo, he wants to meet me at the cantina to discuss something." Carth was on his feet instantly.

"He's a mandalorian! You're not seriously thinking about going are you?" when Revan didn't say anything Carth gaped at him. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe he's not, this might present us with a unique opportunity we otherwise wouldn't have." Akana piped in.

"I agree, there won't be any harm to us just to find out what he wants." Bastila added.

"Good, whoever wants to come with me can come but be quick, mandalorians aren't known for their patience."

Revan spied Canderous in one of the corners of the cantina and approached him slowly.

"Lets get down to business, I'm not the sort to bother with needless chit chat. Davik's been cheating me of what he promised me, so I figure it's time for me to break the Sith quarantine and get off this backwater planet." Canderous declared.

"That's pretty bold, you've got a plan undoubtedly, but you need help, which is why I'm here Right?"

"Right. I need someone to steal the Sith launch codes from the base. Without those codes any ship leaving the atmosphere will be disintegrated by the Sith fleet's automated defense guns." Canderous informed. Revan rubbed his chin in thought.

"So what, we get you those codes, and you and your employer leave us to die here? If that's the case I'd rather try my luck on my own." Revan cut in.

"Not at all. Davik doesn't even know about this, he's still trying to think up ways to acquire them. Here's the deal: you bring me those launch codes and I can provide the vehicle to get off the planet - Davik's flagship, the Ebon Hawk!" Canderous proposed.

"I know there's more to it then that, but you probably won't tell me anything more until I've agreed to get the launch codes and bring them back, am I right?" Revan said with a sardonic grin. Canderous' own grin was all the response Revan needed to know the answer. "Alright then, I'll do it, I know about your honor system so I know you'll come through with your part of the deal if I do, I'll be back with the launch codes. Though I am curious, how exactly do you think we're going to get access to the base?"

"Getting in won't be easy: the Sith base is protected by an encrypted security system. It would take a top of the line astromech droid to slice through it." Canderous informed.

"And I take it you know where to get one such droid?" Revan asked with a raised brow.

"Davik was having one custom built by Janice Nall. And though he paid for the droid, it was with the intent of getting those launch codes from the Sith base and with the task you have to complete that droid would be perfect."

"In other words, he doesn't care who uses the droid as long as he gets the codes." Deadpanned Revan.

"Right. You get me those codes, and I'll meet you in Javyar's cantina. Then we'll talk about getting off this rock."

"We have an agreement then, we'll see you in a few hours with those codes." Revan said before heading to the cantina exit.

Revan, Bastila and Akana walked into the droid shop to see two twi'leks conversing avidly, which died instantly when they saw Revan.

[Welcome to Janice Nall's droid warehouse. I'm Reiku Snizo, and my partner is Janice Nall. What can we do for you today?]

"Yeah, I was sent here to Canderous Ordo to pick up the astromech droid Davik Kang commissioned." Revan started. One of te twi'leks checked a computer log.

[Ah, the T3-M4. Janice, you know where you put that one, don't you?] she asked. The other female twi'lek vanished into the back for a moment before she returned with the white astro droid.

[T3-M4 is the best utility droid ever built: top notch programming and droid repair skills. And there's no better code breaker or security system slicer around... not that I'd ever condone you doing anything illegal, of course. A good amount of firepower, too." Reiku said. "We can't let this little guy go for any less than 5000 credits." Revan winced looking at his datastick showing a sum of 5500. Knowing that time was running out however he forwent the lack of money for the short term and went with getting off Taris in the long run so Revan handed the credits over.

[Here you go; one top of the line astromech droid. Who should I put in for ownership?] Janice asked. Revan was about to speak when he though of something.

"Jon Sanrus." Revan answered. Janice nodded.

[T3-M4, open owner file. Add Jon Sanrus, remove Janice Nall and Reiku Snizo. Save, close file.] Janice commanded. T3 beeped several times before it went quiet. [Okay, the droid's yours.]

"Thanks, come on T3, we have work to do."

Coming to a stop in front of the door of the Sith base Revan motioned to the astrodroid.

"Alright T3 do your thing." T3 beeped affirmatively before inserting his computer probe into the slicing port and the port rotating backand forward several times the doors swung open. Revan steadied himself before motioning Akana, Bastila and T3 to follow behind him.

[Hey - you can't come in here! This is a restricted area!" The Twi'lek said. "You'd better tell me what you're doing or I'm going to hit the alarm!" a yellow skinned twi'lek demanded.

"You don't want to do that, I do not want to hurt you but I will if you give me no other option." Revan said, entirely serious. The twi'lek froze as Revan's words registered in her mind.

[Don't shoot! I just work here - I never wanted any part of this!] she cried out.

"Then why didn't you just quit?" Bastila asked.

[I would have quit when the Sith took over, but they wouldn't let me!] The Twi'lek squeaked. The three Jedi exchanged glances, feeling a rather large ominous feeling settle in overhead.

"I wouldn't worry about the Sith and time soon, they'll be too busy dealing with us and our business to do anything to you. But just to be safe you should probably get out of here to somewhere safe." Revan said with a grin that didn't meet his eyes. The twi'leks eyes widened in surprise before she jumped up from her seat.

[You know, it's about time someone stood up to these Sith!] She said. [Just do me a favor and wait until I'm out of here before you start blasting the place up.] And then she ran out the door.

"T3 slice into the computer and seal off the armory and the barracks, that will limit the number of troopers we'll have to kill, if you can gas them of strand them in their rooms do so, there are other matters we have to attend to. Make sure no one gets back in this room, maybe try to turn the various defenses on the Sith, the three of us are going to clear the base out till we find those codes, Alek's presence here can only mean one of a few things and none of them are good for the people of this planet." Revan said heading towards a door.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Akana asked.

"Yeah, the one running this joint is a Force sensitive, he sticks out like a sore thumb." Revan said before T3 beeped several times.

"What do you mean an assault droid? Can't you do anything about that?" Demanded Revan. A negative tone was all Revan needed before he groaned. "I can take that droid easily, though doing to might alert Alek to my presence here on the planet, or we could raid the armory for ion damaging weapons, this droids probably got a force shield.

"That sounds like a better plan than the first, we don't want to alert Malak to what we're doing." Advised Akana.

"Right then, T3, download the base schematics onto my datapad. Looks like we'll have to do a bit more fighting than I thought."

"Who dares break my-" the governor started to yell when he felt a fountain of Force energy erupt from the man in front of him. "I sense the Force is strong with you. Very strong."

"Well if you can feel it then I suppose Malak must be doing _something_ right in training you idiots, still you'll find that killing me will be impossible, even Malak couldn't do it." Revan said with a mirthless chuckle.

"How dare you talk about my Master like that! I'll kill you!" the Sith apprentice yelled directing the Force to choke the interloper. Revan just batted it aside.

"Give up boy, you have no chance against me, Dark side or not, something that Malak wasn't ever able to grasp, that's why I was the Master while he was the apprentice." The apprentice's eyes widened in horror as realization struck him. "You got it now don't you…why don't you just give me those launch codes your holding onto and I won't have to kill you." Revan caught the Sith apprentice looking at Akana and Bastila at his sides and Revan lost all sense of playfulness. "You did not just think about doing what I think you were." The wannabe Sith charged at Bastila with his vibro double blade. Before he could make it within striking distance Revan had snapped his neck with the Force. "What a waste…" Revan sighed sadly. Checking the dead Sith's body Revan found the codes, putting them away in his pack.

"That was…" Bastila began.

"Terrible." Akana finished off.

"It had to be done, Malak doesn't train or convert the Jedi under his command, he brainwashes them, I know because I remember being there when he turned his first Jedi, even if you are able to withstand it the treatment leaves you ruthless and nothing but a puppet of the Dark Side's influence."

"And you never did anything like that?" Bastila shot at him. Revan shook his head.

"Everyone that was part of the revanchists followed me willingly, I never forced them to do anything they didn't want to, they followed me because I was a leader and I was doing a Jedi's service by protecting the galaxy, which was our job after all…something that the Masters refused to do. The same could be said for those that joined after the war but the difference is black and white." Revan said with his voice as hard as steel.

"In any case we got what we came for, so lets get out of here." Akana suggested. Agreeing completely Revan and Bastila collected T3 and left for the apartment to inform the others what was going on.

"I knew you'd be back." Canderous said. ""We need each other to get off this rock."

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Revan said. "How are you planning on getting us inside Davik's base?"

"Davik's always looking to recruit new talent. I'll tell him how you won that swoop race and mention that you're interested in working for the Exchange." Canderous explained. I'll say I brought you in so he could check you out. He'll have you stay at his estate for a couple days while he runs some background checks on you - that's standard procedure. While Davik's checking you out, we steal the Ebon Hawk and escape Taris." Canderous stood up from his stool. "Come on - I've got an air speeder nearby to take us to Davik's estate. The sooner we're off Taris the better!"

"This is too risky. We should find another way." Bastila said, rather reluctant to trust Canderous.

"You got another plan, sister?" Canderous shot at Bastila. "Or are you just objecting 'cause you didn't think of it?"

"No, I... don't have another plan." Bastila retorted. "I would rather not place my life in your hands, however."

"I can say the same about you. That makes us even." Canderous said. "Fortunately we both want to get off this rock, right?"

"That's enough Bas', the more we dawdle the more chance that my vision will come to pass, I wouldn't put it against Malak to do something like he did to Telos just to stop you from getting off the planet. That said we need to be careful, so you'll come with me and Canderous, Akana will go back to the hideout to inform the rest of the group what's going on."

"Right then, I'll see you later then." Akana said leaving to do as she was asked.

"Alright then, if your lady friends coming along then she'll need to come as a slave." Canderous said suddenly.

"Right, that means your giving me your double blade until we're inside the compound, you have to act the part of he'll never fall for it, which means you'll also have to wear a collar." Revan said resigned to the idea.

"You might want to wear this as well, its not real but it looks genuine enough to fool most people." Canderous said pulling out a restraint collar. Grumpily Bastila took the collar and fastened it around her neck. Revan and Bastila felt a tremor in the Force and exchanged looks before turning to Canderous.

"Whenever you want to get going…" prodded Revan.

"Right, follow me." Canderous said leading them out of the cantina to his speeder.

Once they entered Davik's throne room, a middle aged man stood up from the throne. He had grey hair, a receding hairline, five o'clock shadow and wrinkles all over his face. He wore a purple suite of chest armor.

"Canderous, you've finally returned." The old man, Davik, Revan presumed, said. "And I see you have brought someone with you. Most intriguing, if I do say so myself."

"It's not like you to take on partners, Canderous. You're getting soft." A short man Revan barely recognized as Calo Nord said, in an attempt to taunt Canderous.

"Watch yourself, Calo." Canderous said, warningly. "You may be the newest kath hound in the pack, but you aren't top dog yet!"

"Enough!" Davik shouted, diffusing tempers before they flared. "I won't have my top two men killing each other - that's not good business." Davik turned his attention back to Canderous, Revan and Bastila.

"I'm sure Canderous has an explanation as to why he's not working solo anymore." The undertone to that was obvious Revan almost rolled his eyes.

"This is a special case, Davik. I ran into someone the Exchange might want to recruit." He said with a wide grin, gesturing to Revan. "You may already recognize Jon Sanrus, this year's swoop champion."

Once it was pointed to him, Davik instantly recognized Revan and Bastila. "Ah, yes. Your victory was very impressive... as was your display in the rather heated battle afterwards." The old man paused a moment to gather his thoughts.

"With a recommendation from Canderous - and a thorough background check - you could become part of the Exchange. Many would kill to prove themselves worthy of this honor."

Revan forced a smile and nodded, doing his best to reign in his desire to reach out with the Force and snap the frail old mans neck. Davik took no notice of any this however and continued speaking.

"…come with me - I will give you a tour of my operations. I'm certain you'll be most impressed." Davik said, motioning for the group to follow.

After Davik left them in the slave quarters Revan returned Bastila's lightsaber to her before they left the slaves quarters to find a way to gain access to the Ebon Hawk.

"Alright, we need the codes to gain access to the Hawk, since you're familiar with Davik and this place you lead the way around." Revan instructed.

"The Hawk once belonged to someone else but Davik stole it from him and is keeping him hostage, he'll have the codes we need, we'll need to get access to the hanger too." Canderous informed them.

"Right then, Bastila'll free the man and get the codes while we," Revan motioned to Canderous and himself. "Will clear the way to the hanger and steal whatever we can from as many criminals as we can find... and Bastila, we don't have time for anything else so as soon as your done follow my Force signature to the Hanger."

Between a mandalorian and a Jedi the entire estates security detail was dispatched easily making it easy for them to move down to the hanger. Reaching out with his feelings Revan felt Bastila move throughout the estate, following the trail of looted bodies that Revan and Canderous left behind them. Reaching the Hanger bay doors they were stopped suddenly by a rather large door that wouldn't accept any of the codes that Canderous pushed into it.

"Step aside!" Bastila called as she ran towards them with her yellow blade raised to strike. She drove her saber through the door, which was met with some resistance but ultimately gave way to the focused beam of light. Careful not to touch the red hot sides of the hole that Bastila had just carved into the hanger bay door they didn't make it three steps till there was a massive tremor causing bits of the ceiling to collapse.

"Dam it all to hell, it's Telos all over again!" raged Revan as he used the Force to push way falling debris.

"Damn those Sith - they're bombing the whole planet!" Davik shouted. "I knew they'd turn on us sooner or..." And then he noticed Revan, Canderous and Bastila. "Well, look what we got here! Thieves in the hangar. So, you figured you'd just steal my ship for your get-away and leave me high and dry while the Sith turn the planet into dust? Sorry, but that isn't going to happen!" Calo grinned as he drew his blasters.

"I'll take care of them, Davik. I've been looking forward to this for a long time!" Davik huffed.

"Make it quick, Calo. The Sith mean business. If we don't get to our ships and find somewhere safe, the bombs they're dropping will kill us all." Declared Davik. Having absolutely no time to deal with this Revan used the Force to push Davik violently into the direct path of a falling bit of the collapsing ceiling. Revan peered to the firefight that Canderous and Calo were engaged in, neither of them gaining much ground. An explosion from above and the falling of more of the hanger roof undid the deadlock between the two mercenaries.

"Well, you may have me outnumbered and outgunned, but if I'm going down I'm taking all you with me!" He reached into a pouch in his belt and pulled out a large grenade. "This thermal detonator will blow us all to bits!" Just as Calo was arming it though, the hanger ceiling completely gave way in the area just above him, causing him to drop it as debris rained down upon him. "Damn those Sith! They'll bring this whole hangar down around our ears!" He screamed, as a portion of the ceiling fell on top of him. By this time Canderous was by the Hawk lowering its loading ramp.

"Come on get in quickly before we end up like those two fools!" Canderous hollered over the many explosions that were going off, Bastila already on board. Quick to follow her example Revan ran up the loading ramp after Canderous. Running to the cockpit Revan assisted Bastila with everything to get them airborne and out of the hanger. As quick as he could Revan reached out with his mind out into the Force to try get Akana to rally the others on the street just outside the apartment complex, as standing on the roof was virtual suicide with the laser fire raining down on them.

Akana who was shell shocked seeing the entire city around her being destroyed from orbit could only shriek in surprise when she felt a shout through the Force directed right at her.

'_Get outside on the street as fast as possible, you'll see us coming!' _she heard Revan's voice yell through the Force.

"Everyone outside right now! They're coming with our way off this planet alive!" She ordered. The party of 4 plus T3 ran as fast as they could outside onto the street to see a freighter flying through the hellfire raining from the sky. The freighter stopped in mid air just below the street, the loading ramp already lowered.

"Get your asses inside!" shouted Revan using the Force to lift T3 into the ship. Once everyone was on board Revan sealed the ship and headed towards the targeting computer, he knew that they were going to be chased. Quicker than he expected, what with all the laser fire from the orbiting Sith fleet, Revan saw that they had broken Taris' planetary atmosphere.

"Plot course for Dantooine, we'll be safe there for the moment." He heard Bastila call as he swiveled the turrets to the back of the ship, where sure enough, Sith fighters were closing in on them. Revan made quick work of the fighters following them before Revan got an idea. Using the Force to aid in his targeting Revan positioned the turrets of the Ebon Hawk to aim directly at the bridge where Malak was watching the bombardment from. Revan unleashed hell as he fired at Malak's flagship, knowing that he couldn't do any damage from this far away he just wanted to piss Malak off, stop him from enjoying such a sight. He was barely able to see his laser fire connect with Malak's flagship before the Ebon Hawk shot into hyperspace. Exiting the gunners seat Revan just stood there, completely at a loss for what had happened again.

"Dam it, dam it all to hell!" he shouted and he threw a Force driven punch into the durasteel of the ships interior. "It wasn't enough you had to destroy Telos, but Taris too, I should have killed you when I had the chance!" he bellowed as he continued to bash his fists into the ships metal. Someone caught his flailing arms in a firm grip halting his precious action.

"Remember the code Revan! Emotion yet peace, passion yet serenity! Control your emotions instead of them controlling you!" the person holding onto him barked. Revan continued to struggle for a half minute more before Revan finally relented, his energy leaving him suddenly, before he started crying.

"It's my fault; this is my entire fault! I could've prevented all of this!" Revan continued to sob, while Bastila did everything in her power to comfort him.

"Chaos yet harmony Revan, Malak will get what's coming to him in the future." Bastila whispered in his ear.

"Not of the Council gets their way when we reach Dantooine." Revan mumbled.

"You leave the council to Akana and I, everything will be alright…you'll see."

"Still haven't given up on me, huh?" Bastila just hugged him tighter.

"Never. Now I think we should take you to the med bay, you've probably broken your hands with that tantrum you just threw."

"Not my proudest moment…" Revan muttered, Bastila just smiled sadly.

* * *

AN: The end was a bit rushed but I think it's passable. I know that I've neglected quite a bit of each party members back story, not even explored them really, it's just my memory of them is really hazy and I cannot find an original script of everyone's lines in the game on the net anywhere...so I had to resort to using what I remember of the game (I clocked it 7 times), and regrettably copying bits and prices of character lines from other stories, but only the parts that are Cannon, I swear to you. I'm sure there are a few others in this category of fanfiction that have done the same as I have.

And yes, I did make him uber powerful, if you don't like it, then fuck off! I don't want to hear your complaining; they saidd it in the game that Revan was the stronger of the two Sith, I just did it from the get go.

Ahem, that was the first chapter of my plot bunny story, I had to write this so I could continue with my other one, I have some interesting ideas for the next few chapters of this story, which won't leave me till I write them down, so i will have this story updated eventually.


	2. Hello Masters

AN: I've decided to do this is short bursts coz there's no way I'd be able to continue posting such huge chapters. That said, I hope my attempt at at a fighting scene is satisfactory because I seriously doubt I'd be able to do much better.

Enough of me rambling though, get to reading!

* * *

Revan couldn't believe exactly how fast the state of the Ebon Hawk's new crew deteriorated so badly and so fast that Carth was leveling a blaster at him, the barrel of the gun shoved right up against his nose, Revan could feel the weapon trembling as the barrel pressed against his face.

'Oh yeah I remember now, I shouted that I was Revan for everyone to hear, just great.' Revan thought dully skillfully tuning out everything that was going on in the cargo hold, Mission firing rapid questions that were asking about weather he was really Revan, Zaalbar's silence, as he had already been privy to the information, Canderous was dumfounded but otherwise unresponsive and last but not least Carth who Revan now knew was a radical anti Sith, the shoot first ask questions never kind. Bastila and Akana were standing beside him in a show of silent support, they knew as well as he did that this was something that Revan had to deal with and their interference wouldn't help him any.

"You monster, I can't believe you've been here all this time and you two," Carth yelled eyeing Bastila and Akana. "Knew who he was and didn't say anything to the rest of us or do anything about it!"

"I'm only going to say this once Onasi, leave them out of this, your angry at me, they have only done as I have asked and so will you if you know what's good for you, now get that blaster out of my face before you make me do something I'll regret later on." Revan's command was that of steel and had its desired effect, Carth lowered his blaster, although he did so reluctantly but Revan wasn't giving him much of a choice.

"You really are Revan…" Mission repeated for the umpteenth time.

"I thought we got passed that part a while ago, when Carth put a blaster to my head." Revan deadpanned. "Yes I am Revan, the _former_, and I do stress the word, former Dark Lord of the Sith. When everyone thought me dead I was taken to the Jedi where they revived me and tried to program me with a new identity so that I'd help them against the Sith. It'd probably be the only good thing they've done in who knows how many centuries, seeing as they saved my life." Revan muttered the last bit darkly.

"The council's plan was for Revan to lead us to the secret of the Sith fleet so we could destroy it and ultimately beat the Sith, what no one expected, was for Revan to resist the identity that the Masters had programmed him with, an retake the identity he led previously." Bastila explained.

"That worked well, didn't is Princess?" Canderous commented with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you kill him when he had the chance?" Carth asked, still brimming with anger. Revan waved his hand absently.

"The Jedi don't believe in killing their prisoners, if that's what I was in the first place." Revan said with a snort. "They only attack to defend, as weird as that may sound; so they'd never resort to killing me because doing so would 'lead them down the dark path' as they call it, so they tried their hands at using me like a pawn. My mind, however, is wired with certain countermeasures in place which would ensure that any kind of tampering was only temporary and that whatever my mind was before the tamper, was restored later on which leads us to now. Basically they didn't kill me because I was useful to them."

"So what now, are you doing to kill us all and go after Malak?" Carth spat. Carth lost his hostile persona for a moment when Revan started chuckling, which soon escalated into full blown laughter.

"No way, I never wanted that I just wanted to protect the Republic, but the Jedi saw an end to that plan the instant I came back from unknown space, thinking that I'd gone to the dark side…idiots the lot of them…"

"Hey!" Both Akana and Bastila exclaimed making Revan chuckle uneasily.

"Except for a select few that is…" Revan said, trailing off when he realized that Carth had his blaster pointed back at him, the blaster seething with rage.

"YOU LIER!" he yelled. Instantly the blaster in his hand was yanked out of his hands with great pull making him stumble.

"I told you not to point this thing at me, because you couldn't handle that simple request I had to take it away from you, you'd have tried something foolish. Now as I was saying, I wanted to protect the Republic, but in order to do so I had to take it over so it could be rebuilt. If you want to blame anyone for what happened aim your anger at the Jedi masters, they were the ones that struck the first blow when I returned to the Republic after that last battle at Malacore V. I only had the best of intentions in mind when I came back but the Master's fear of the Dark Side prompted them into an action that led to senseless war, and unnecessary tragedies…like Telos but _that_ wasn't my fault." Carth went rigid the instant Revan said Telos telling Revan all he needed to know.

"It doesn't matter now anyway, the past is past and all we have is the present…I'll leave you be so you can come to terms with what I've said, I'll be in one of the dorms… I need rest." Revan said tiredly retreating to the dorm section of the ship. "Oh and get Bastila to tell you where we're headed, I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it." Revan barely made it to the dorm section on the starboard side when he heard a loud shout of 'WHAT!' and several other phrases of exclamation before he picked a top bunk and settled in for a sleeping trance. He knew that when they got to Dantooine things would become a lot more complicated, especially when the Jedi council realized what had happened to him and what had happened to their plan.

Revan found himself in the cockpit when they came out of hyperspace and began to descend to the planet below, with Carth and Bastila next to him.

"Dantooine…" Bastila said wistfully. As we came in the ships computer was given flight instructions for a landing zone which Carth punched into the ships computer and steered the ship to the docking bay of the enclave they saw out the window. "It seems like a lifetime since I last set foot on her surface, though in truth it has only been a few months. We should be safe from Malak here... for now, at least."

"Not likely Bas', if I know Malak, and I do, he'll find this place sooner or later, and this place will be one giant crater visible from space." Revan cut in.

"Safe? You saw what his fleet did to Taris: there wasn't a building over two stories high left standing! They...they turned the planet into one big pile of rubble." Carth said, conveniently ignoring Revan's previous statement.

"Even the Sith would think twice before attacking Dantooine." Bastila retorted.

"The Sith are blinded by lust for power, they wouldn't need to think twice about doing anything, when they find this place, and they will, it will be a graveyard." Revan commented gravely.

"There are many Jedi here, including several of the most powerful Masters of the Order. There is great strength within this place." Bastila argued.

"Heh, powerful my ass, where were they when the Mandalorians attacked the Outer Rim, they're a bunch of fools…protectors of the peace me eye!" Revan muttered harshly. Bastila however would not be swayed, crossed her arms and adopted a stony visage Revan had seen many times before belonging to stubborn woman that wouldn't budge till they got their way.

"We need to regroup; we need a plan. We can get supplies here and recuperate. The Academy is a place of mental and spiritual healing; something we could all use after what we've been through." Bastila argued. Revan winced, that was a low blow but it was what won Carth over enough for him to cave.

"Maybe you're right. It isn't easy to witness the annihilation of an entire planet. I know Mission must be taking it pretty hard." Carth said softly. Revan caught a few vibes from the Republic pilot that he was thinking about himself and Telos, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside, they wouldn't help him here.

"She will find a way to come to terms with her grief. She is stronger than she appears. We just need to give her time." Bastila droned.

"The same can't be said for the rest of us…" Revan grunted.

"I must go speak with the Council." Bastila said finally.

"Going to report the state of their plan huh? Good luck with that, I'm sure glad I not in your shoes right now." Revan quipped. Bastila leveled a glare at Malak's former master.

"You're coming with me, as is Akana." At Bastila's words Revan couldn't help but groan he knew what was going to happen next. Revan turned to Carth after Bastila had walked off; most likely to tell Akana she was going to meet with the Masters.

"I know you don't like me and have very good reasons why not to but while Bas', Akana and I are with the Master's can you coordinate the restocking of our supplies with the others on board, and find some way to gain a few credits here and there, where we're going after we leave here the prices are quite expensive. You can try asking the settlers around here if they need assistance, those that are wandering the outside of the Academy are usually people that need something or other and want the Jedi to fix it." Revan suggested before heading to the loading ramp to meet with his executioners.

Akana came down the loading ramp to be met with the questioning gaze of Revan and Bastila.

"Sorry about the wait, I was just talking with Mission and kind of got lost in the conversation." She said sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter, we're just going to be late with a meeting with the masters, nothing to fuss about." Revan said flippantly.

"Revan!" Bastila hissed, careful not to say his name too loud.

"What? They should learn to be flexible with all the free time they seem to have, they'll never change."

"You may not respect them but others, like me, do." Bastila said through gritted teeth.

"They've not done a single thing to be respected for Bas', at least not in my eyes." Revan said calmly. Bastila straightened up, ready to unleash a torrent of arguments when Akana stopped her short

"Are you two just going to stand there arguing all day or are we actually going to go see the council?" Bastila quickly regained her composure, Revan just shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me at all, lead the way." Revan said, motioning to Akana to take the lead. They made their way from the docking area and just made it to the courtyard when they were halted by a female dressed in Jedi attire.

"You there! Padawan! Why are you not wearing the customary robes of the Jedi? Do you mock the honored traditions of our Order?" she questioned.

"You really don't want to get involved in this Belaya," Akana said quickly, cutting off anything that either Revan or Bastila were going to say. Belaya focused her attention on Akana a moment before realization took over.

"Akana, you're alive! I heard the ship you were on was destroyed, I feared the worst." Belaya gushed before taking the Knight up in a hug before quickly composing herself.

"Well the Force was with me, I was barely able to escape with my life." Akana replied. Revan cleared his throat loudly gaining Akana's attention again. Her eyes widened for a second before they went back to normal.

"I don't have time to talk right now Belaya, maybe later you, Juhani and I can find a time to catch up, right now were in a hurry to see the Council." Belaya's face constricted with great pain and sadness at the sound of her and Akana's friends name but chose to stay quiet. Revan took note of the name, Juhani, and tossed it around in his head a moment till his eyes widened slightly.

"Why don't you two go to the council and tell them what's going on, I'd like to talk to this lovely lady for a few moments, that is of course, if you don't mind?" Revan said suddenly pushing both Bastila and Akana forward towards the council rooms.

"But-" Bastila tried to argue but Revan just shook his head and prodded her onward to where the Master's were most likely waiting. Giving up and conceding defeat Bastila left the courtyard, Akana right next to her. Revan turned his attention back to Belaya, who was leveling him with a stony glare.

"What do you want?"

"What happened to your and Akana's friend, Juhani was it? She isn't by any chance a young Cathar woman is she, in her early 20's?" Revan asked motioning Belaya over to a seat in the courtyard.

"Masters, I'm sorry to have interrupted you like this, but something drastic has happened." Bastila reported to the four present Jedi masters.

"To what are you referring, Bastila?" Master Dorak asked.

"Revan is here…he can touch the Force." Bastila began.

"This was not unexpected but highly dangerous." Vrook stated.

"There's more Masters…he knows everything, knows what you did to him and what you want with him. He has command of the Force like he did before he was captured."

"Then he must be detained at once so that we may apply another mind wipe." Vrook commanded. Bastila shook her head.

"Revan explained to me that his mind has countermeasures to restore his mind to what it once was, which is what leads us to now, only…"

"Only what?" Master Vandar asked.

"Revan says that he has all of his memories back, except for the memories that you wished me to draw out, he told me they are lost to him and does not know why." Bastila finished. Akana seemed to want to say something but kept it to herself.

"You have something to say about this?" Vrook asked Akana, his voice hard as stone.

"It's just…I can't help but think that what you've done is wrong."

"What makes you say that?" enquired Dorak, quick to intersect Vrook, for he knew that Vrook held the harshest criticisms towards Revan, even before he became the Dark Lord.

"It's in the way Revan acts, he acts nothing like which is described of him when he was Lord of the Sith. When we crashed on Taris in the escape pod from the Endar Spire he said that if he wanted to get off planet, he could have done it by himself and killed Carth Onasi and myself with ease, but he didn't do anything; he helped us rescue Bastila who was being held captive and helped those that were in need of it." Akana explained.

"Perhaps some of the identity that we programmed him with survived?" Vrook suggested coolly, he wasn't going to listen to anything that made Revan sound like anything less than a monster unless he had proof shoved under his nose and was commanded to look at it.

"When the Endar Spire was boarded, I was fighting against a Sith and was in a lightsaber lock, Revan used the Force to pull me from the room before the power conduit nearby exploded and depressurized the room, which would have killed me. My very being here is proof that Revan isn't all he's said to be." Akana argued.

"Now that we're on the subject of Taris, would you mind reciting the events, so that we may gauge these actions of Revan for ourselves?" Master Vandar inquired, to which Bastila was about to start but Akana gave her a look.

"While I think the Masters would like to hear a report, I think it best that I start it since I was with Revan before you, so I'd be better at explaining what happened before Revan found and rescued you."

"I wasn't rescued! I was-"

"Held within a force cage with a neural restraining collar attached to your neck." Revan said cheerily from behind the four assembled Masters, who immediately brought their lightsabers to hand.

"Revan! When, I mean how did you…?" Akana sputtered, unable to form complete sentences what with Revan's sudden appearance.

"It's a technique of the Force, Force Stealth, depending on the level of skill you have with it you can make yourself practically invisible to other Force Sensitive's and similarly blind to those that aren't." he looked from Akana to the Masters. "Put your toys away, they won't do you any good here."

"Why have you returned here Revan?" Vrook demanded ignoring Revan's taunt. Like before on the Hawk with Carth Revan broke out in laughter at Vrook's question.

"It was not my wish to return to see _you_, Vrook, the idea to come here was Bastila's. but since I'm here right now I thought I'd get some answers to a couple questions that have been bugging me, like why you tried to wipe my mind of everything but several select memories, which I seem to be missing that are conveniently after I came back to Republic space to right up till Malak turned on me. What was in those memories that would have you task Bastila to bring me back alive, use the Force to save my life and play me like a puppet?" Revan demanded, swirls of the Force making the blades of grass sway gently.

"This shouldn't be possible! We were sure to cut your connection with the Force when we reprogrammed your mind." Master Dorak exclaimed.

"Whose idea was that, I bet it was Vrook's, ever so careful to make sure that I didn't pose a threat so anyone, am I wrong?" Revan asked with a sarcastic barb. "You and I never got along but I thought you would be the last one to resort to the actions that have me standing here right now, Force I bet he was petitioning to just kill me when you were poking around in my head. That sounds like the Dark side of the Force to me." Revan spat.

"Calm down Revan, this won't get us anywhere!" Bastila cried, at the rate things were going fighting was imminent.

"No Bas', I need these answers if I'm to do anything in regards to Malak and his Sith Fleet, its my mess and I have to clean it up, even if I have to go through your coveted Jedi Master's to do so." Revan said though Bastila could tell that Revan had a hard time saying those words.

"Spoken like a True Sith." Vrook droned out igniting his lightsaber.

"Please! If I was _anything_ like the True Sith then there wouldn't be a single living being left on this planet save for myself. You're very ability to still be breathing should be evidence enough that you have nothing to back up the accusations your laying at my feet, you don't even know the enemy you say you're fighting." Revan yelled.

"And I suppose you do?" Master Vandar queried.

"Know who my enemy is? Yes, I know who they are, the True Sith were out in the unknown Regions…massing for an invasion of the Republic. It is you who don't know who your enemy is, and we have the same one!" Revan said with great annoyance.

"A likely story but it's not one that I'm willing to believe when it comes from your mouth." Vrook said edgily raising his lightsaber.

"You really want to do this? You won't even be able to scratch me with your limited control of the Force, for I possess a command of the Force that doesn't bend to your rules of the Force, to me there are no alignments of the Force, its just one entity. If you attack me, I will defend myself." Revan warned.

"Overconfidence is a path to the Dark side, even if what you say is true, you are too dangerous to be left alive." Vrook said as he began to advance on Revan.

"_You_ created the Dark side, out of _your_ own fear and ignorance of what the Force truly is, the Force _is_ balance, that's what Force sensitive's should learn, to touch the Force is to take the good with the bad." Revan said as he evaded a downward slash from Vrook before letting out a Force Wave that blew him several feet away from Revan and back with the other three masters. The other three masters ignited their lightsabers threateningly.

"For what you think to be true, you cannot be allowed to live! The Light must be upheld no matter the cost, such thinking is dangerous, you are dangerous and a real threat to the Jedi Order, if we are to survive then we must kill you." Master Dorak said readying his lightsaber. The four masters spread out, moving around him till they were on each side of Revan, left and right, forward and back. Akana and Bastila were shocked to stillness; they couldn't comprehend what was happening right in front of them.

"Revan please stop this!" Bastila cried. Revan gave her a sardonic look.

"Am I the one brandishing lightsabers threateningly, openly passing out death threats? Tell them to stop not me." Revan retorted before Bastila felt the hilt of her double bladed lightsaber fly from her hip and to Revan's outstretched hand. Instantly igniting the yellow blade Revan used it to block Vrook and Vandar's lightsabers before using the Force to repel the other two from behind and in front of him. Vandar and Vrook tried overwhelming Revan, applying more pressure of Revan's borrowed lightsaber, neither gaining any ground. Revan suddenly jumped upwards, retracted the side of the saber in Vrook's direction and kicked at Vandar with a sweep kick. The small master broke off the lightsaber lock he and Revan were in and took a few steps back to reevaluate his stance; Revan was a lot stronger than he had anticipated.

Vrook was quick to regain his balance from Revan's little trick that made him stumble and leapt into the air to come at him from the sky, Dorak and Zhar coming at him from the front and back again, Zhar going for a low cutting strike, Dorak a high slicing strike and Vrook from the top with an overhead slice.

"You don't stand a chance against the four of us Revan, surrender!" Vrook demanded as he brought his blade downward. Revan snorted whilst twirling Bastila's double blade to parry all three master's lightsaber's that smacked into the double blade with a loud crack and sizzle. Revan's mind felt the brush of danger from the Force and slid his hand down the hilt to the edge to redistribute the weight he was holding back before he used the Force to increase his strength for a moment and through the three masters blades off of him before flipping backward missing Vandar's lightsaber that narrowly missed Revan's torso. Revan kicked at the little Master as he landed, his foot just brushing against the Master's cloak as the short Master rolled to avoid Revan's kick. Revan eyed his opponents carefully as they regrouped.

"You underestimate my abilities and overestimate your own, you can't win like this, nor shall you." Revan retorted before the winds started to blow around the chamber and Revan began to lift off the ground and into the air. "Come and get me, if you can!"

The Masters threw their lightsabers up at Revan, intent on cutting him into pieces. Revan met them with a quick 360 degree spin, with three sabers on one side of Revan's double blade and one on the opposite.

"You may have been able to throw you're lightsabers up here but without you actually up here there is little you can do to me. From what I know none of you are very well versed in the art of telekinetic lightsaber combat." Revan called. Revan's eyes widened slightly when he felt his body start to turn, the Jedi master's lightsabers causing him to start to spin in circles. As Revan spun around in the air he felt Force Precognition kick in again, warning him that there was an incoming attack coming up from underneath him.

Master Vandar used the Force to jump up the wall of the council room and propel himself up into the sky to the spinning form of Revan. Vandar used the Force to call his lightsaber back to his hand from the whirling mass. Vandar narrowed his eyes as he came closer to Revan's position, his eyes widened when he realized that Revan had used the momentum of the spin that Vrook, Zhar and Dorak had started and was adding his own spin to it, using the Force to swirl the air around him faster and faster.

"Bet you weren't expecting this!" Master Vandar tried to use the Force to try steady himself from flying around in the air currents that Revan was creating, he could feel the other master's doing their best to help him; but it was for naught as the small master couldn't hold it and got swept away in the whirring air currents. A few seconds on being thrown around wildly in the air the winds suddenly died to a standstill before Revan slammed into the little master, before dive-bombing to the enclave grounds Revan holding Vandar tightly by his shoulders.

Akana and Bastila's eyes widened as the scene in front of them unfolded and Revan plummeted to the ground with Master Vandar poised to take the brunt of the impact. Then, quicker than they could follow Revan used Force Throw, throwing Master Vandar into the enclave wall at an incredible velocity, propelled faster via Revan applying Force Push to his throw. Dorak, Vrook and Zhar instantly reached out with the Force to stop Vandar's all too rapid approach with the enclave wall.

"Never take you eyes off you're opponent!" They heard Revan shout as he completed his decent and touched down on the ground before using the Force to speed up his body and shooting towards Dorak, smacking the darker skinned Master in the temple with the deactivated hilt of Bastila's lightsaber, effectively knocking him out. Revan was quick to pull the hilt back activating the back end of the blade and blocked Vrook's lightsaber that was aimed for Revan's back, intent on severing his waist from his torso. Revan activated the other end and brought the saber down to his front, Vrook's saber sliding out to the side off the back end and catching Zhar's blade mere millimeters from his hands at the hilt, a hairs breathe away from Revan's face, the heat from his saber heating up his face.

"You have grown strong my old Padawan, you have learnt quite a bit while you were away." Zhar said through gritted teeth as he tried to drive Revan's blade into his face.

"I've learnt quite a few tricks that have come in handy, such as this one!" Zhar yelped as his eyes were suddenly blinded by a quick flash of bright light from Revan's body. Revan was quick to follow up with his Force attack with a lightsaber slash to Zhar's exposed legs, using the Force technique Alter Damage to decrease the power in the saber so the blade didn't cut off the Twi'lek master's lower limbs, though they would proceed to hurt a hell of a lot later on, though Revan was certain that Zhar wouldn't be participating in the fight anymore. The flash had also caught Vrook, though the balding master had been less affected because he wasn't as close to Revan when it was used.

"So Vrook, from four masters down to just you, how do you feel now? Is keeping what I want to know from my past, that you took from me, worth the pain I'm about to put you through?" Revan asked as the two started circling each other.

"You cannot be allowed to relearn what you did, where you went after the Mandalorian wars! You'll bring upon total destruction upon the Republic, just like Malak is doing now!" Vrook declared. Revan cocked an eyebrow.

"So whatever I did, Malak thought it was big enough to betray me for, and he knew that he couldn't face me up front so he used turbo lasers instead, thanks for the info." Revan said with a grin before be blinked out of sight, vanishing completely from sight. Vrook blinked a few times before be brought his lightsaber to the ready position in front of him, tightening his focus with the Force to help predict when Revan would reappear.

"You know Vrook, this little fight could have been avoided but you just didn't want to stop to think that you're kind of thinking was outdated or flawed. The True Sith have changed their M.O, they're not the same as you remember them being in the last war, they've adapted. I'll let you mull over it a while, I want to see weather you're opinion is the same afterwards." Vrook heard Revan's voice behind him and made to stab Revan in the gut with his saber. Vrook heard Revan gasp sharply; Vrook could hear the blade of light searing into Revan's body.

"This is the way of the Sith, as you couldn't be anything but a Sith for giving into your lust for battle and going against the Council's decision to stay out of the war." Vrook said like he was giving a lecture.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Vrook heard Revan say, again from behind him. Vrook eyed the body of Revan by his feet, only to see wisps of color where it once was. It was the last thing he saw before he felt a blow connect with his temple, knocking him out.

Akana and Bastila stared on as they watched Revan knock Master Vrook unconscious before sitting on his butt on the ground. Letting out a sigh Revan wiped the perspiration from his brow.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this Bas', it would have been a pain had I needed to use Force Weapon during that fight as well." Revan said slightly winded.

"You just defeated four of the most powerful masters of the Jedi Order…" Bastila said unbelievably, Revan chuckled before wincing.

"Well it wasn't exactly easy, though it would have been a lot harder had I actually used just one part of the Force, like the Jedi are taught, though I wouldn't want to fight like that too much too often too soon." Revan said wincing again. Akana and Bastila came over to him in a rush to se if he was alight.

"I didn't see you get hit once, how did you get injured?" Akana asked in wonder while Bastila left to quickly fetch a healer, more so for the Masters than for Revan.

"Using the Force like I did for that long isn't advised, it shortens ones lifespan if overused."

"What?" Akana asked in horror.

"Every power has a price, the state of mind that enables one to use the Force like I have done just now hastens ones journey to becoming one with the Force." Revan answered. Akana's eyes widened even further.

"But you used the Force during the war, just like this, didn't you?" Revan nodded.

"I probably lost about 6 and a half years, as long as the war lasted, I think, I can't accurately measure how much time my life has been shortened by the use of this power that I have acquired though its like an ache I've yet to feel, its truly a unique feeling in on its own. Please don't tell Bastila about this, though, I don't want her to worry about this when there's nothing that she can do about it." Revan requested. Akana nodded yes, she could see that there was something between Revan and Bastila and could tell that this request meant a lot to Revan, who was she to deny him this request? Moments later Bastila returned with a Jedi healer who was quick to herd several Jedi to bring them to the bed bay of the enclave, Revan deciding to go back to the Hawk during all the fuss.

"What happened to you, you look like you've just fought a war." Mission asked as he came up the loading ramp. Revan trudged his war to the common room of the ship and sat on the empty chair with a dull thud.

"I got into a fight with the Jedi master's, four on one isn't the greatest of odds." Revan answered, by this time the others had come to the common room as well.

"You got into a fight with the Jedi Masters? Are you serious?" Mission erupted. Carth was quick to draw his blaster and aim it at Revan.

"Calm down fly boy, they attacked me, I just knocked them out, and they tried to kill me so I defended myself." Revan answered, muttering 'bloody hypocrites' under his breath. "Besides that I found out a few things about my missing memories that the Master's weren't going to tell me, we'll need to investigate that later though right now I need some rest." Revan stood up and moved towards the male dormitory. "Oh, Zaalbar could you do me a favor and watch over Carth, I'm not sure weather he'll try to kill me in my sleep." Revan called as he hit the hay.

* * *

For those that are wondering and whatnot, here's a glossary of Force Powers that I used, I didn't make them all up.

Force Stealth

Force stealth also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence was a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force sensitives.

Force Wave

It is essentially a wave of pure Force-energy that pulsed out from the Force user that utilized it, which knocked back anything within the power's blast radius.

Force Flight

Force Flight is a Force power that enabled the user to telekinectically move themselves toward a specific destination, taking levitation to an extreme degree.

Telekinetic Lightsaber Combat

Telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques made use of telekinesis in lightsaber combat. It consisted of having the lightsabers whirl in a circle around the Force user, thus creating a defensive, but deadly, wall.

Force Twister

My own invention, an extreme form of Force Whirlwind

Force Throw

One of the most powerful forms of Force Push. A telekinetic ability of the Force. It caused objects, and even people, to be hurled toward a target at an astounding velocity.

Force Blinding

Force Blinding is a telekinetic light side Force power. Upon use of this technique, a blinding flash of energy emanated from a user's hand, manifesting as a flash of light that overloaded a target's vision, causing temporary blindness.

Alter Damage

Alter Damage is a Force power used by several Jedi during lightsaber combat. With this power, Jedi were able to reduce the damage inflicted by their lightsaber so that it did not deal lethal damage.

Force Illusion

Force illusion is a very powerful Force ability, a subset of the various mind trick powers. The user projected an image into the minds of beings within range, of anything from a pillar of fire to a horde of snarling monsters to a fleet of warships, depending on the range. The user could "see" the illusion as well, though it would be only partially there, semi-transparent like a hologram.

* * *

AN: And that is my second chapter, tell me what you think, that means Review, so do it! (And not just a five words review, I'd like something with some substance, What did you like, what would you like to see more of, that kind of thing) And I know that there are mistakes in there, if some of you would be so kind as to point them out that would be great.

Until next time, may the Force be with you.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: It's been a long time coming, but I've finally been able to push out this sucker, it's been giving me all kinds of hell (thats what happens when you deviate so far from Kotor's game script, but hey, i like a challenge) but I finished it finally.

I MAY be neglecting some character stories right now but I will get to them eventually...I hope.

* * *

At the med-bay of the Jedi enclave Bastila was pacing and had been doing so ever since the Jedi masters had been admitted; she just couldn't fathom what had just happened, Revan had gone against the council, again, and used her weapon to do it. Close by Akana was sitting down, calm and composed, losing herself in the currents of the Force that swept across the planet. A few turns of pacing later Bastila threw her hands up in pure frustration before levelling a glare at Akana.

"How can you be so calm with what just happened with Revan and the Masters? Have you any idea what will happen now?" she exploded. Akana opened her eyes to rebuke the frazzled padawan before closing her mouth; there was no need for her to say anything.

"_Bastila you should really calm down, all this stress and tension cannot be good for you."_ an astral form of Revan said right behind Bastila. Due to her high tension and nerves Bastila jumped 3 feet in the air in shock at the sudden noise, taking to holding her hand to her chest where her frantic heart was beating wildly.

"Revan! What in the Force? How did you get here?" she yelped. Revan chuckled.

"_With the Force anything is possible my lovely Jedi padawan princess, you should take a page from Akana's book and meditate, it will make you feel better."_

"That doesn't explain how you're here when I know you're on the Hawk!" accused Bastila.

"Actually Bastila is does, Revan's on the Hawk in a Jedi sleeping trance to regain his energy, while in this state Revan most likely projected his thoughts out to us...though I've only heard of a select few Jedi masters being able to use this skill effectively… but the trance is a fundamental skill consulars learn to help channel the Force more effectively." Akana answered.

"_Very astute Akana but I'm not here to show off my talents with the Force, I found a potential wannabe Sith in the grove nearby, its rather weak and quite fresh meaning that whoever it is hasn't felt like this for too long, I'd like you two to look into it for me, for I'm…indisposed at the moment. I want you two to handle this because the wannabe sith is a friend of Akana and Belaya, Juhani is in a bad spot right now after a failed test gone wrong sent her over the edge, I think she believes she killed her master in anger but only wounded her, she's currently wallowing in anger over her actions and guilt at having thought she killed Master Quatra."_ Revan requested.

"But the masters-" Bastila made to protest.

"_Will be up and moving by the time you're finished… enough so that we can finally have a civilized discussion, that is the plan at least. In the meantime I've got several of our crew running a few errands, eliminating a few pests here and there, earning a few credits from a few people in need of help."_ Revan argued.

"I wouldn't have though that Carth would listen to anything you suggest." Akana said dryly.

"_Yeah but all it took him to leave the ship was say that there were madalorian mercenaries around the enclave and off he went, Canderous went with him to 'eliminate the trash of the galaxy' as he put it. Besides while everyone is out I can do a few things without being hounded about what I'm doing."_ Revan said happily causing Bastila to go on edge.

"And what would that be exactly?" Bastila asked in trepidation. Revan clicked his tongue at her.

"_That hurt Bas', really,"_ Revan grasped his chest for effect. _"I won't do anything Sith Lordish, relax, I was only doing to do a bit of exploring, there are a couple caves on Dantooine with lightsaber focusing crystals in them, I was going to collect a few specialized ones for when I make myself a new pair of sabres, if I'm going to stop Alek from being stupid I have to have a pair." _

"The council-" Bastila automatically began to argue.

"_Are out of commission for the foreseeable future, besides, they'd never go for what I want to do because of the 'dangers of the dark side'; close minded fools Bas. I wouldn't worry about where I'm going, I'm completely capable of taking care of myself, with or without a lightsaber, all I require is the Force."_ Revan said before his image faced away. Bastila growled out in frustration, taking a swipe at where Revan's image was only seconds ago.

"That man is incorrigible!" she seethed. Akana cracked up, laughing at her companions actions.

"He's also a real hottie." Akana said with a smirk. Bastila flushed a bright red at this statement and at just how abrupt and blunt Akana's comment had come out. "HA! I knew it; you have a thing for Revan!"

"I do NOT! I am a Jedi; I am above feeling such things." Bastila answered the second half of her retort coming out somewhat robotic. This however made Akana laugh harder.

"Denial!" she sang for a few seconds. "Besides you're not a full Jedi, you're only a padawan learner; Revan and I are so you should respect those in a higher station than yourself." Akana said with a broad grin. Bastila bristled.

'Though you sure have the power of a Knight.' Akana thought absentmindedly.

"You may be a Jedi but Revan sure as hell isn't." Bastila shot out.

"He was never formally expelled from the order, him embracing the Force as a whole and being falsely accused of being a Sith Lord doesn't count." Akana said quick to head off Bastila's oncoming argument.

"Why are you behaving like Revan?" Bastila asked through clenched teeth. Akana stood up, laughing all the while.

"Because it's fun, I can see why he likes doing it. Now come on, the two of us should be able to find out what this presence is and neutralize it, if not and we get into trouble I'm sure the Great Revan will swoop in and save both me and our resident Jedi princess is distress." Akana said with a smirk. Bastila grumbled but begrudgingly followed Akana out of the enclave.

Vrook woke up with a start, instantly up on his feet and moving towards the enclave med-bay exit. The Jedi healer was quick to head him off however.

"Master Vrook what are you doing, you can't leave until you've been checked over." She asked witheringly.

"The one who put us all in here is out roaming the planet's surface, I must go find him." Vrook said stonily.

"One man put all of you in here at the same time? Who was he?" the healer asked in shock, who was that strong to incapacitate the Jedi masters of the Dantooine council.

"A man who has allied himself with the teachings of the sith." The master answered gravely.

"I very much doubt that Master." The healer objected.

"You doubt my judgement?" the balding master asked sharply.

"Well if what you said was true and this man is a sith, then he'd have killed you, all of the wounds that I've treated on you and the other masters are not unlike those padawans receive during a spar. Frankly master, I believe that whoever it was that put you in here did so to illustrate, or more to the point, prove something to you." The healer admitted.

"Or perhaps he is not as powerful as he thinks himself to be." Vrook argued before laying back on the bunk of the med-bay at the healers insistence so she could check him over.

"Basted kinrath!" Revan spat as Force Storm erupted from his hands, frying an entire nest of the damnable creatures, 8 dead corpses smoking on the ground as he walked passed them. "Last time I was here there weren't as many, they've been busy, but this is the best place on planet for lightsaber crystals."

'Now where were those special ones that I found before…' he thought to himself as he navigated the tunnels of the now dead kinrath.

His excursion beared fruits of several crystals of different colours, mainly green, blue and yellow as well as a few power crystals of bondar and rubat.

"I know there is another type here somewhere…where are those sigil crystals?" Revan muttered as he walked deeper into the kinrath nest. Speak of the bugs, there was another swarm headed towards him.

"Sithspit! The sooner I find and kill the matriarch the better, these kinrath are becoming very annoying." Revan spat as arcs of electricity surged from his fingers for what Revan felt was going to be the next of many times to come.

'I just had to decide on three sabres didn't I?' he thought with a scowl.

Akana and Bastila had traversed the plains outside the enclave, letting the Force guide them to the presence that Revan had, and now they, sensed, as they journeyed further outward.

"You know what I find strange about all this?" Akana said suddenly.

"Strange about all of what?" Bastila asked curiously.

"In the short time we've been travelling together, I've learnt more from Revan than I have in all my years as a Jedi, I mean look at us, we're walking across the Koonda plains because Revan said that we should, I just find it funny." She said before walking over a hill where a herd of kath hounds were attacking each other.

"I can see what Revan was talking about now, something is influencing these kath hounds into a rage that's unnatural to them, this has to be Juhani's doing." Akana deduced.

"We should try to go around them, there's no need to get into a fight if we can help it." Bastila said cautiously.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, but I think it's be a good idea to cull them, their minds are far too gone to revert back to the way they were before, there's so much anger being forced onto them from Juhani that they won't ever be the same again."

It didn't take long for the two of them to track the source of what was driving the kath hound mad, and spot a meditating Juhani, though they had to slay several herd of kath hounds to get there.

"Juhani…" yellow slitted eyes flashed open before lashing out from the grove and striking at Akana with a crimson colour sabre. In an instant Akana had her own blade up and active, swiftly blocking the attack.

"I will be your doom!" she snarled as she broke off the sabre lock to initiate another attack.

"Juhani! It's me, Akana! Please calm down, the Force is fuelling your anger, you're not thinking clearly!" the Jedi knight cried as she parried the lunge. Bastila had been split on what to do, she could join the fray physically and risk getting in the way of a close quarters lightsaber duel, impeding both her and Akana's ability to beat Juhani into submission, or dip into her Battle meditation skill and assist the battle that way.

'It would take too long to become effective enough in this situation.' Bastila reasoned. She quickly discarded that thought when Akana backpedalled from a series of power strikes, and sank to her knees and began her ability. The meditation took a moment to kick in before it began to actually affect the battle but it was all was needed before the duel was drawn to a swift close and Akana had disarmed the cathar.

"Juhani calm down." Akana demanded.

"How can I when I'm the one responsible for Master Quatra's death, she's dead and it's all my fault!" Juhani howled.

"Juhani you didn't kill Master Quatra, you only wounded her a little, she's perfectly fine and is now off planet." Akana informed her friend. "That duel was all a test to have you better control your emotions and you obviously failed it. We found out from Revan who told us while we were at the med-bay after Revan had the entire council admitted for trying to kill him." Akana explained. Juhani's defeated expression switched to confusion and wonder.

"Revan is alive? I thought he was dead." The feline woman expressed in disbelief, the anger she was feeling before bleeding way. Then she realized what she's just heard. "Revan's HERE?"

"He's here, he's also far too powerful in the Force to be killed like you've been told, I should know, I was there." Bastila said begrudgingly causing Akana to smirk in amusement. Catching her look Bastila's face became horror struck at what she's just admitted to.

"I'm so telling Revan when we get back." Akana said smugly.

"No you're not! I did not mean to say that, that's not what I meant at all." Bastila groaned. "He's going to go on an ego trip if he does and I'll never hear the end of it."

"Does it really matter if I do or not? He'll find out eventually, after all you aren't the best at keeping anything from him, especially with your Force bond." Akana said smirking heavily. Juhani was turning her head to and from Bastila to Akana, completely confused to what was going on.

"What in sith's name is going on here?" she growled out.

"You know the mission that I was last on, on board the Republic Capital ship the Endar Spire?" Akana asked. Juhani nodded yes.

"Well as it turns out, one of the people in Bastila's group was actually Revan under an assumed name given by the council when they tried to reprogram his mind with a new identity with the assumed name as a preface, you with me so far?" she asked. At Juhani's nod Akana continued.

"Ok as far as I can determine, it was the council's plan to reprogram Revan's mind with a new one while getting Bastila to slice into his memories to uncover the source of the Sith fleet that he was attacking with. Unfortunately for the masters, they were in way over their head with this plan and didn't think that Revan had measures to protect him from what they were attempting. So anyway, They wiped his mind, put a new one in its place and Revan's mind rebooted and he regained his identity but has no memory of the sith fleet of the secret to its power." Akana explained.

"The Republic ship we were on was ambushed by the sith and blew up, we crashed on Taris and mounted an escape on a stolen smugglers vessel and then we came here, where Revan defeated the Jedi masters and is now exploring the planet for focusing crystals for a lightsaber or two before deciding on a plan on action that will stop Malak from destroying the galaxy, your more than welcome to join us, the Jedi won't ever treat you the same after this specialized failed test of yours; hell I'm going to hand in whatever passes for a resignation to the masters when they wake up, the more the merrier in my opinion, I follow Revan from here on out."

"But isn't Revan a sith lord?" Juhani asked questioningly making Akana snort and Bastila outright laugh.

"Revan may have held the title of Lord of the Sith but he wasn't a Sith Lord, he commanded the masses of total morons that hold fast to a belief that is far beyond stupid it's unbelievable. It's not his fault they're morons, the system they based around makes them so." Bastila explained.

"So if you come back to the Enclave with us you can have a talk with Revan about all this when he returns from his exploring for crystals, trust us, it will set your mind at ease of everything that's troubling you, so much more than what you'd get if you begged forgiveness from the masters when it was their fault that you're out here in the first place with the stupid test they had you go through."

"But the Dark side-"

"Doesn't exist!" Bellowed Akana shocking both in her presence. "The sides of the Force only exist in the mind of the one who can feel it, it has no real presence unless you make it so, the Force only has power over you if you let it." Akana said scathingly taking deep breaths having spat her words out so viciously.

"Ok…well in any case we should probably get back to the enclave, who knows how long Revan will take finding lightsaber crystals." Bastila said uneasily before turning around to head back to the Hawk.

The first thing that they saw when they boarded the Hawk was Revan at the workbench, cutting lightsaber crystals to size for use, it seemed that he had acquired quite a few as well.

"Hello ladies, welcome back." He said turning to look at them from the workbench. His eyes sparkled with recognition as his eyes caught the sight of Juhani, who was decidedly nervous at meeting the person that brought her to the Jedi in the first place and in short, her hero.

"Ah, Juhani you're here, good." Juhani's eyes widened a fraction.

'He was expecting me?'

"Not only was I expecting you, I was cutting lightsaber crystals for you to choose from for when you got here." He explained before presenting them with a display of 12 coloured crystals, 3 of each, yellow, blue, green and red. "I'd like you to choose from one of these to be the focus for your new lightsaber." He nodded towards them then to the bench with the resting focusers.

"What would we need a new lightsaber for?" Bastila asked, completely perplexed. "And why are there three red crystals there, while we're at it, red lightsabers are a symbol of the sith." Bastila spoke up. Revan shook his head.

"That is incorrect Bas', the true meaning behind the red lightsaber is not as a symbol of the sith, or the alignment of a person to the **dark side; **that's the common misconception that the Jedi teach you and it is wholly the followers of Alec's disgraced Jedi (Revan was quick to inform Juhani that Alec was what Revan called Malak, after seeing her confused expression) and wannabe sith lords use red crystals as their focus for their lightsabers but originally the red lightsaber was a symbol of passion and strength, before the Code changed to what it is now and the Light and Dark sides were created." He paused a moment to collate his thoughts.

"As to why there are three of each type I wanted to offer you all the option of choice, that is the only freedom we seem to have within the galaxy, the freedom and option of choice, and what to do with that choice. To answer your first question, those lightsabers won't do you any good from here on out anymore, they belong to three ladies that followed the Jedi teachings without question, that is not who any of you are now, of this I have no doubt. When you indeed come to this realization, gives your current sabres to the Masters and take whichever of these crystals you feel represents you the most; afterwards your journey of the old Jedi teachings will begin." Revan replied earning confused glances from his audience.

"Old Jedi teachings?" Bastila asked. Revan cocked an eyebrow.

"Surely you don't think that the teachings of the Jedi have remained the same since the Oder was first created, do you? The original code is proof enough that the teachings of the Jedi were vastly different from what is and was taught now and when I was a padawan." Revan explained.

"But to hand in our lightsabers means that we want to leave the Order." Juhani protested.

"Well you can't really expect me to teach you anything about the True Nature of the Force if you're still within the Order, can you? Just think on it for a day or so before making up your mind." Revan said before leaving the room, headed for some bed rest.

Days later saw Revan practicing his telekinetic abilities in the cargo hold of the Ebon Hawk, lifting everything not bolted down through the air, himself hovering mid-air in a cross legged position and had been in this state for a good half hour, slowly but surely building up his strength in the skill. While immersed in his trance like state Revan felt a flicker like touch brush across his mind, alerting him to the fact that Master Vandar was awake, the last amongst the council to awaken from Revan's beating, and being briefed on the recent developments.

'Perhaps now I can get some answers, if they learnt their lesson.' Revan thought dryly as he set all of the floating objects around him back to the floor before standing up and leaving the ship, wearing a grey set of robes nearly identical to that of a Jedi's standard clothing but did have durasteel plating fitted through it for added protection. His thoughts touched on his ragtag crew as he moved throughout the enclave.

'It's good to see Mission getting over seeing the obliteration of an entire planet, shows a great deal of inner strength, she's a tough one alright.' He thought with a slight grin. He hadn't seen any sign of Canderous for a while though and it was beginning to grate on his mind as to what the Ordo Mandalorian was up to.

'In any case he can't cause too much trouble by himself, there is little honour to be gained on this boring piece of rock, just small odd jobs and miscellaneous tasks of lazy settlers. Carth has just holed himself up in the cockpit, he really has some anger issues…but Saul was Alek's admiral not mine.' Revan thought sourly, a lot of what happened could be traced back to him but he wasn't the one in control of those atrocities, he was in command of those that did.

Revan sprinted to the courtyard of the enclave, slowing to a casual pace when he caught sight of his three prospective pupils meditating, still assessing their options.

"Hello ladies, how goes your meditation, have you reached a decision yet?" He asked, snapping them out of their trance like states.

"Revan, what's going on?" Bastila asked, keeping quiet so not to have people listen in on them.

"The council will convene soon, if you were ever going to tell the masters off and leave, this would be the opportune moment, the best you'll ever get. I don't want to rush you but you better go in there with a clear decision of your resolve will collapse and you'll be in the palm of their hands once again." Revan said seriously. Using Force Sight, a power that Kreia had taught him early on in his padawan years, he saw all four masters in their outside chambers deliberating. Turning back to the girls he waved at them before leaving them, headed to the council chamber.

"…it really worth keeping it from him when we all know he could simply rip the info out of our minds?" Zhar asked.

"If we tell Revan what he wants to know we'll be right back where we started. Furthermore I don't believe he could attack our minds so completely that he could find what he wants." Vrook said defiantly, pride and arrogance shining through.

"Really now, how sure are you about that exactly?" Revan said from behind them. The Masters tensed and turned to face him, etching towards their lightsabers, all of them noting the three hilts on his belt. "Look I don't want to have to hurt you again, it'll only set us back even further and we can't waste even more time then we already have. I'll defeat Alek and the sith regardless of whether you tell me or not, this way will just make things that much quicker, what is there to be gained by you denying me this information except the loss of more lives?"

"This sounds eerily familiar…" Zhar muttered, remembering the arguments that Revan presented to the council when the Mandalorian wars first started out on the rim. Silence met his words making Revan sigh sadly.

"Your all so stuck in your ways…I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Revan held his hand out, his hand pulsing with a yellow light for the briefest of seconds before beams smacked into each of them. It only lasted a second but it was more than enough to get what he was after. Revan shook his head vigorously as foreign information swam through his mind, but only of the last few minutes, when they were talking before he arrived.

"The ruins to the east of the enclave is where this all starts? Seriously?" He asked scandalized. His head suddenly felt heavy and he stumbled for a few seconds before collapsing, his form crumpling to the stone of the enclave. The four Masters stared in shock, they couldn't believe their luck, the Force had given them a chance to rectify the mistake.

"If we act now we can wipe him of his memory, or kill him here and now." Vrook said instantly moving towards the unconscious Revan. He made it four steps before the sound of multiple people coming towards them could be heard. He looked up to see the faces of Akana, Bastila and Juhani, each taking a stance in front of the downed Revan, blocking Vrook's advance.

"What are you three doing here?" Vrook demanded. "This is a private council matter!"

"I had to see it to believe it, Vrook was going to kill Revan." Akana said in surprise, slowly taking her lightsaber into her hands.

"Put your lightsaber away Akana, you are no match for me." Vrook said sharply. "Can't you see that this has to be done, he's far too dangerous to be left alive."

"You mean controlled, don't you?" Akana spat back. "He'd have been fine if your sith experiment had worked like you planned, enabling you to put a leash on Revan to rein him in, to use him like a weapon. But because that failed he's too dangerous to be left alive, when we all know he's the only one who could find a way to defeat the sith over impossible odds, he did it with the Mandalorian's and he could do it again."

"Jedi knight Thraayen control yourself, your letting your emotion dictate your actions! There is no emotion, there is peace." Doorak spoke up.

"No, there is emotion, peace is an emotion on its own and your telling me there is no emotion? My mind is at peace, I just find it disgusting that I have to stop Jedi masters from playing god with a person's life, like the sith do, that's who you all look like in this light, your all Jedi but your acting like sith at the moment." Akana seethed. The four masters reeled back as if slapped.

"How dare you insinuate that we're acting like sith! We're the Jedi council!" Vrook shot back.

"If you're the one making decisions like this at the head of Order, then I can't be part of it anymore." Bastila spoke up, handing in her double blade to Master Vandar. Shock registered across everyone's faces.

"Young Bastila, you cannot leave, The republic needs you and your Battle Meditation." Vandar called out to her, looking at the sabre in his hands.

"And exactly how am I supposed to use that power if you and the other masters of the Order sit on your hands while we watch the galaxy burn, when we can do something about it, and not allow me to use it? I trusted in the wisdom of this council to decide what to do with my talent to help in this war but all you've done is hinder any attempts made that don't mesh with your ideals." Bastila argued. She was met with silence.

"I'm leaving as well." Akana added, tossing her sabre at Master Zhar. "I cannot condone what you've tried to do, what you were attempting to do and what you were going to do before we came in, I can't be part of this anymore."

"I am leaving as well." Juhani said, after Akana was finished her piece.

"You need counselling for the brush with the Dark side you had." Doorak cautioned. "You can't leave while you are at risk of falling even further into its trap, if you've escaped it at all."

"And who was she going to go to for that? You or one of the other Masters? You who would have beaten her down about her failure to control her emotions, beat her down until she was putty in your hands to do what you wished? Revan helped her with her anger, helped recognize her faults and helped her on the path to better herself." Akana argued.

"I agree with Akana," Bastila spoke up. "This could have all been avoided if you'd just told him about the Star Forge when we first came here. We came here to seek refuge and aid, but you've given us neither, getting away from the sith only to see it here as well." Bastila moved to the unconscious Revan and moved to pick him up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vrook asked stonily.

"Away from bigoted old fools." Akana replied, moving to assist Bastila.

"It was because of Revan that I am here, let it be because of Revan that I leave here as well." Juhani turned and helped the other two carry Revan away and back to the Hawk. The Masters just stood there, nonplussed at what just happened.

Scrunching his face up suddenly Revan rose from the med in the med-bay of the Hawk, Revan quickly checked his surroundings.

"Augh, the med-bay, just brilliant…at least I'm not in the enclave." He gave praise for that small miracle.

"You have Akana, Bastila and Juhani, I think she said her name was, for that." Mission said, suddenly popping into the med-bay, startling him slightly. "From what they told us when you were brought in, they said that the Masters were going to kill you if they'd have left you in the enclave; at least this way you have people looking out for you." The teenager explained.

"I'll have to thank them next time I see them, I don't believe that I was the lightest thing to carry from the enclave back here." He grunted as he sat up gingerly.

"I would ask what it was that knocked you out but I'll wait till everyone's around so you don't have to repeat it." Mission said quickly before disappearing again. Revan touched his head with his hands, trying to clear it from its jumbled up state.

'So whatever it is they're keeping from me is within the ruins to the east of the Enclave…anything else is too jumbled up to determine.' He thought before getting off the bed and leaving for the Hawks main conference room. He'd leeched the surface thoughts of all four Masters at the same time, which had him black out with the overload of information, but it got him the necessary information to start his quest to stop Alek. The various members of the Ebon Hawks crew filtered through the passages of the ship till they were all present, Carth the furthest away and the closest to the exit ramp, predicably.

"Alright everyone listen up, because I'm only going to say this once; with information I gained from the Jedi council I now know how to stop the sith." This had Carth on alert instantly. "The Sith are using a massive space station/factory to produce the numbers they've got, called the Star Forge. Now I don't know where the Star Forge is but I know somewhere on Dantooine there exists something that will have that info, at least in a general sense. It might be possible to glean parts of my lost memories if I left a strong enough Force presence there but we won't know till we get there."

"Where is this place that might have what we're looking for?" Akana asked curiously.

"It is an underground ruin east of the enclave, so it's not too far away, we aren't going over there just yet." Curious gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the Hawk.

"Why not?" Carth demanded.

"Well it's quite simple really, some of you are not yet equipped to undertake the journey, myself included, so until Akana, Bastila, Juhani and myself have created new lightsabers no one's going near the ruins where the Star Forge's information is, there are dangers within that none of you are yet prepared for yet, that much I know for a fact. I'm telling you because I don't lead the uninformed, but don't go thinking that you should go off and tell anyone about this, if Alek even for a second senses what we're up to in finding the Star Forge, the task in finding it will be that much more difficult, so for everyone's safety aboard the Hawk, do not tell anyone under any circumstances what you or I am doing."

* * *

AN: There may be inconsistancies that I haven't seen, if you see any please tell me and I'll do my best to correct it.

If you couldn't tell, I have no love for the Jedi philosophy of no attachment and the notions of the light and dark side of the Force. Grey all the way! This will, obviously change things up from what the game shows, but I feel that this will be far more realistic.

There might be some, that when reading this might say that I'm having characters change too quickly but I don't really give a shit, this is my story and I'm going to do it my way where I know I can have fun with it, that was my primary motivation in writing this, to have fun with the game where I could not before whilst actually playing the game. (I confess I reinstalled in it my computer, but it crashes quite a lot because I installed mods to it, which while making it more enjoyable, also makes the game quite unstable.)

Anyway, that's all from me, until next time!

May the Force be with you, always.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm back with another chapter, hopefully this meets your expectations.

There is an extended version of the Code that this Revan goes by in this chapter (a longer version of the one at the beginning of chapter 1), found on Wookipedia, I feel that it was necessary to change the views of certain characters in the story.

Nothing else to say, enjoy!

* * *

2 weeks after their resignation from the Jedi order saw Revan lead the three ex-Jedi towards the ruins holding the location information of the Star Forge, the many jagged stone pillars decorating the plains just in front of its entrance. two weeks of preperation finally leading up to this moment of inevitability.

Standing outside the heavy stone doorway of the ruins entrance Revan pushed the central plate inward, making the doorway split open like teeth, half up and half down. Behind him Akana, Bastila and Juhani steeled themselves before walking in behind Revan into the main room, cold, dark and filled with untouched power.

"I can feel the remnant evil of this place, of those that built this place…" Juhani said, mystified by the feelings she could feel emanating from the subterranean shelter.

"Ignore it, it won't do you any good now, concentrate on the task at hand Juhani." Revan said steely. The cathar woman nodded in affirmation. They hadn't passed the threshold of the centre room before the door slid shut behind them, sealing them in.

"Well this is encouraging." Akana snarked but immediately ceased when the four legged stick like droid with a rotating rusted head whirred to life, speaking in a language that none of them had either heard of no understood.

"Next!" Revan called, getting quizzical looks from his companions. The droid however changed languages letting them in on what he meant. Again the droid spoke a tongue that they were unfamiliar with.

"Next." Bastila said quickly, that language was scratchy and hard on the ears.

"It obviously understand us, but isn't programed with the phonemes of languages that we understand."

[I can reproduce any languages spoken by the slaves of the Builders.] the droid said in yet another language, though this one Bastila and Revan understood.

"That's an ancient variant of the language spoken on Menaan by the Selcath." Revan explained to those that could not understand the droid.

"I recognize it too." Bastila admitted.

"Why would a droid on Dantooine be programmed to speak ancient selcath?" Akana wondered.

[Communication was vital to ensure that the slaves constructed this temple according to the wishes of the Builders.] the droid explained. Revan translated the droids words to his party of three, even though Bastila understood most of it, the dialect was ancient, so she missed a fair bit.

[But you are not of the slave species. Neither are you of the Builders. You are likes the one that came before.] the droid continued.

"It must be referring to Alek and I when we were here the first time." Revan realized. "I am Revan, the one that came before, do you remember me?" Revan heard the eye of the droid zero in on Revan's form.

[Negative. You match no description of anyone of those that have come before.] the overseer replied. Incensed at the droids refusal Revan focused upon himself, warping his visual appearance to accommodate appearance of the armour, hood and mask that he remembered wearing during the Mandalorian Wars.

"I am Revan, the one who came before." Revan reiterated, with far more emphasis than last time. Again the droid sized him up.

[You are the one from before, you have proven to be worthy, you may pass.] the overseer said before going silent, the door behind it opening like a set of jaws. Revan was quick to move passed the droid and into the new room. Stepping into the equally dark and damp chamber, Revan and his party saw a moderately sized free standing structure, with three armatures supporting an orb at the base.

'Ever get the feeling of Deja-vu?' Revan quirked mentally, careful to approach the dark coloured artefact, feeling great anger and hate radiating off of it.

"There is no Dark Side, nor a Light Side.

There is Only the Force. I will do what I must to keep the balance.

The balance is what keeps me together.

There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish.

There is passion, Yet peace.

Serenity, Yet emotion.

Chaos, yet order.

I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance.

I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way.

I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance.

I am a guardian of balance.

I am a Grey Jedi." Revan recited from memory as he approached the artefact. The metal arms, engraved with runes unfolded, the three prongs opening up showing a projector orb that began to glow with light. The orb ascended from its cradle before projecting a holographic image of the galaxy for all four people present to see.

Looking the map over Revan felt a flood of Force energy rush through him, images of the last time he was here with Alek flashing through his mind, having to fight two ancient droids of similar design to the Overseer and passing the tests to prove themselves worthy, which was identifying both life giving and death giving worlds or risk having to fight the guarding droids.

Revan recalled answering his set of questions correctly but Alek had gotten his wrong and had to combat the droid guardian. Revan was able to steady himself this time, before he fell unceremoniously to the ground, instead taking a knee as his mind, at the no to gentle nudge of the Force, retrieved a small part of his missing memory. Akana and Bastila were immediately by his side, each grasping him by one shoulder each.

"Revan what is it?" Akana asked.

"Part of his missing memory is coming back to him, for some reason this map jostled something, starting a recall." Bastila explained to the others, feeling what was going on in Revan's mind through their bond.

"Record the data on the map for Kashyyk, Manaan, Koriban and Tatooine." Revan grunted. Juhani quickly did as Revan said, taking down the indicated information from the map quickly into a datapad. Slowly as not to agitate anything, Revan rose from his kneel and ushered the three girls to move away from the map, him doing the same. The map stayed activated for a few moments before the hologram fizzled out, the orb dropping back into its cradle and the arms closed back up.

'I could try destroy the bloody thing, but then the droids would probably attack us, and their auto repairing capability is not something I want to test out.' Revan deduced before making a quick exit from the ruins, his pseudo students on his heels. After they cleared the ruins Revan dropped the illusion of his past appearance and turned to his three companions.

"What was all that about?" Akana asked, turning to face Revan and Bastila.

"I must have left an imprint of myself here when I was here the first time with Alek, and it triggered some of my lost memories. Some things are clearing in my mind, I remember I built a droid, an HK model, assigned to be my bodyguard with assassination as its main directive." Revan told them. Three sets of eyes went wide at his admission.

"You built an assassination droid?" Akana gaped.

"Do you have any idea how illegal that is?" Bastila shot out stonily.

"Hey, when you have people attempting to kill you it helps to have every advantage you can, especially if that advantage is a homicidal assassin droid with a trigger finger that likes to blast things for fun. It also helps that he was an expert interpreter, some languages just can't be learnt, like Sand people language on Tatooine. I, however, do not know where HK-47 is, he could be scrap for all I know but it would be good to have him around all the same, another fighter amongst the crew wouldn't be so bad now would it?" Revan asked rhetorically. Begrudgingly Akana, Bastila and Juhani were forced to agree, they did need all the help they could get. Wanting to change the subject from homicidal droids Akana spoke up.

"Err, Revan, what was that you were muttering before in the Star Map room?" she asked curiously.

"Oh that? It's the code of the Grey Jedi, I'm sure I don't have to convince you that they exist, now do I?" He asked with a raised brow. "For obvious reasons, they are not mainstream information, our existence is such because the Jedi see us as dangerous because we don't see the Force as they do through black and white." Revan explained.

"On our journey to locate the Star Forge I will teach each of you the ways on the Grey Jedi, where we're headed you'll be glad I did." Revan said ominously.

"We're headed to Koriban so you want us to be prepared." Bastila deduced. Revan simply nodded.

"That's right. Before this journey continues however, I believe a crash course with the Grey code is in order, come to the ancient grove, where eyes and ears are scarce, and I'll begin instruction of a new and larger universe." Revan said before blurring out of sight, a streak of colour showing Revan's trajectory. Doing as they were told the three of them went after him.

When they got to the grove they saw Revan at the epicentre of the stone pillars, 5 kath hounds bound in stasis off to the side. Coming to the front and stopping in front of him, Revan turned to them.

"Good, you're all here, so we can get started. First of all, do you have any questions before we begin?" He asked, having not left his mediation pose.

"What's with the kath hounds?" Akana asked.

"They're here for demonstrative purposes only, all will become clear soon. Now the first lesson I will teach you is remove from your minds of the notions of Light and Dark sides of the Force. The Force does not have separate sides, all abilities garnered from the Force are neutral, how you use the abilities gained through the Force is how people judge what _alignment_ you are, you can use anger or peace to channel the Force but you can use peace for evil just as you can use anger for the opposite. The _evil_ of Force lighting," Revan sent arcs of electricity to a kath hound, its smoking carcass dropping to the ground in seconds. "Can be used with peace just as anger can be used to focus a Push." Revan slammed a palm forward to a kath hound ruthlessly sending the animal flying like a rocket out of a launcher to the stone pillar, the animal's body crumbling inward and the pillar collapsing from the Force of the impact.

"Do not kid yourselves into thinking that you are above evil, each living, sentient being is very capable of causing evil on a range of different scales; you have to acknowledge that evil is a part of you, where there is good there is also evil to balance it out, we all have the equal opportunity for evil deeds and good deeds, it is one's own choice that determines which path they walk." He let his words hang for a moment before continuing.

"The second line of the Code: I will do what I must to keep the balance; the balance is what keeps me together. This decrees that at the end of the day, the ends justify the means; we believe that without this balance the galaxy as a whole would fall apart. If we had to destroy a planet or a whole system of planets to promote balance, we would do it. One side cannot erase the other, if that were to happen then the balance would be thrown off completely, so we'd attack those threatening the balance, it is as simple as that." Revan said sternly.

"But that's barbaric!" Bastila cried out. "The sith have to be destroyed, they are too evil to be left alone!"

"Quiet! There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. This is the next part of the code, while there is good and evil in everything there was no good without evil, and no evil without good." "Just as there is no dark without light and no light without dark." Revan powered onward, cutting Bastila off roughly. "However, if one side is allowed power over the other, catastrophe can happen. So with this in mind you have to understand that grey Jedi don't condone evil but it has to exist, for if evil didn't exist then there would be nothing for good to fight against, thus the balance would be destabilised. For balance to be made the amount of good in the galaxy must always cancel out the evil, thus we attack those that do evil acts to keep evil in check." Revan tutored on, his voice now calmer.

"There is passion, yet peace. We grey Jedi need passion to survive, what is life without passion? It is something that the Jedi do not understand and as a result, they fear their passion. Passion yet peace, you need passion to live life but you must have peace to make sure that your passions don't get out of hand, there must always be a balance of both in a grey Jedi's life." Revan intoned.

"Serenity yet emotion, a grey Jedi, or any force user for that matter, needs emotion to fuel his power, just like they need passion to live or become a droid. Whilst you need emotion to empower you you need to remain serene in order to turn their emotions on and off." Revan said serenely.

"The Masters always decreed that emotion wasn't allowed, that we had to remain serene at all times, were never allowed to feel anything at all." Juhani said sullenly.

"The Jedi Masters are hypocrites of the highest order, no pun intended. How in siths name do you think that they became so powerful in the Force and in their other fields? They used their emotions to fuel their power, that's how, they just don't think that anyone but them could handle the temptation of such powerful feelings, which is why they forbid them entirely for everyone else." Revan spat. Juhani bristled at this, she had a lot of trouble with this.

"In order for life to exist, there must always be a constant level of chaos and order, such is the same with a grey Jedi, for they must be both to a point. Sometimes laws need to be broken, sometimes chaos should be brought to order but neither should be ended permanently, to even attempt such is madness."

"So your saying only obey the rules and laws of societies were in at the time until or unless it interferes with the task at hand, to bring a sense of balance where there was once none?" Bastila asked curiously.

"Precisely, the Jedi masters said not to leave till they were ready, when Force knows that they were ready for a long time, people such as them cannot miss the Force aura that I exert, so I broke their rules, just like I did when I went to fight the Mandalorians, while not evil, they were throwing out a balance and I could not let that stand, so I rallied all the Jedi I could under me and went to war. This brings me to the next part of the grey code: I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance. Those that disrupt the balance will burn to dust by our hands, for they, in the case of the mandalorians, threw out the balance by attacking the Republic and had to be dealt with. In the case of organizations, Czerka and the Exchange are also factors that throw out this balance, so any chance I get to screw them over I see it as a chance to tip the scales a little further into neutrality."

"I am the holder of the touch, lighting the way. This talks about showing the way to those that are lost, those that disrupted the balance, the way to balance their lives out to make their lives easier. In addition a grey Jedi must light the way for himself, if not kept in check it would be too simple for him to fall into an unbalanced lifestyle.

Next: I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance; the grey Jedi would be the army of balance, waging wars against all who would threaten the natural balance of the universe. The next one: I am the guardian of balance, indicates that we are first and foremost a guardian of balance, in every way possible; if I see something that is out of balance, I will do everything I can to correct it, which is why I am going to find and destroy the Star Forge, not because the Jedi or the Republic wish it, but because the Star Forge is an imbalance in the universe and must be removed.

The last part is a declaration: I am a grey Jedi, this is meant to show that those that recite this code, to be a _true_ grey Jedi, you must embody every single one of these traits. Now, granted, knowing the words and actually living by them are two very different things, but in time I am sure that you three will get what I'm talking about, should you choose to. What say you, do you think you have what it takes to learn of the Force, like it was meant to be learnt, before the notions of the light and dark screwed it all up?"

"I already left the Jedi order to follow you, I'm not about to turn tail now, I'm with you for as long as you need me." Akana said almost instantly, Juhani following suit seconds later. Three sets of eyes turned to a thinking Bastila who was chewing on her lip.

"This goes against everything that I was taught to believe in," Bastila began. "The Masters of the order have broken my trust, I hope that you will not do the same to me Revan." Bastila said rhetorically.

"Full disclosure of all information then, not like I could hide much from you anyway, given the strength of our Force bond that is still increasing in strength." Revan offered, earning nods from his now three students. "Ok then, we can iron out the details of this arrangement a bit later, right now we have to round up the rest of our crew to be ready to leave before dusk."

"Oh? Where are we headed?" Akana asked.

"When I find the parts I need, I'll make a receiver to locate what I hope to be HK-47, when I built him I installed a homing beacon into him so I would be able to track him down if he got lost. Once we've found my pet droid we're headed to Koriban to attack the sith problem at the source, there is a settlement there with an academy for aspiring sith wannabes, I'm going to destroy it and anyone that cannot be convinced to find a balance within the Force. That will be slightly easy, as a lot of the people there are former Jedi and would have had a taste of all that the Force is capable of outside the notions of light and dark. The plan for bringing the academy down to the ground will take a bit of time to concoct but with what I'm thinking of doing it will be really simple, because the sith there are very easy to manipulate." Revan let out a slow breathe.

"You can each dispose of the kath hounds I've still got in stasis, I'll see you three later." With these last words Revan blurred away in a quick burst of Force Speed.

"Why in siths name can't I send any transmissions to the Republic fleet from the ship?" Carth demanded immediately when Revan came back into view on the Hawk, with his blasters drawn on Revan again. Revan let out an aggravated sigh.

"Look Onasi, I'm not the bad guy like you seem to believe I am." Revan grunted. "Think of it like this, after the Mandalorian wars the Republic was left scarred and wounded, you know what happens when a bone is broken and is set wrong when it heals? That was the state of the Republic after the war; I returned and attacked the Republic because was a crippled beast waiting to die; when your superiors on the core worlds, when the _Jedi_ didn't listen to me when I returned I took matters into my own hands to prepare it for the oncoming invasion of the sith that were hiding in the unknown regions, for the chance to strike after the mandalorians had weakened the Republic." Revan exclaimed. Carth sneered.

"Why'd you start a campaign against the Republic then?" was his quick fire response.

"You idiot, it wasn't me that fired the first shot! The Jedi were the ones that told your superiors that I and those I took with me were now the enemy. With no way to talk the Republic into a ceasefire I went ahead with a plan to reform the Republic's military by conquering it so it could be changed and rebuilt, I only ordered the attacks on military targets, any civilian areas were left alone until Alek began his decent into madness and started bombing everything he could! I nearly killed him for what he did to Telos, would have too if I didn't need his strength for combat, so I removed his jaw with an added warning not to do anything more than what my orders were. Of course Alek never quite liked the idea of taking orders so he planned to kill me soon after and we all know how that turned out." A blaster rang loudly as Carth blew off a few rounds at Revan, who used a very strong Force Barrier to deflect the potentially deadly laser blasts into the ground, it too being shielded to absorb the damage as not to do harm to the Hawk's hull integrity.

"Your fleet decimated the whole of Telos, you killed my wife and son!" The decorated Republic soldier cried, tears running down his face.

"My fleet yes, but it was not my orders that had the planet so utterly bombarded, Alek extended my order from the military bases I mapped to include the whole planet. While I am to blame Alek is the one you should direct your anger and resentment to, not me, I don't kill civilians unless it can be avoided at all costs." Revan shouted back before sighing heavily.

"Look Carth, I get that you want revenge for what has been done to you and your family and to Telos, but letting yourself be blinded by that will doom you, if you let this hatred consume you then I'll have you sequestered here at the enclave where you can't interfere with this mission. Killing me won't bring your family back, won't change anything that's happened, and in the end you'll feel hollow after you've done it and doom the galaxy to Alek's demented fantasies of power." Revan said trying to placate the now quivering soldier.

"Revenge against Saul, you and Malak is all I have left." Carth muttered pathetically, his blaster no longer pointed at Revan, instead aimed at the ground at his feet shaking with his silent sobs.

"If revenge is truly the only way you can let the past go, I will help you take the life of Admiral Saul Kareth and help me stop Alek, but I ask you, after that, what will you do? Think of that for a while." Revan said before walking past Carth and through the Hawk to the cargo hold for something to eat. While fishing around for some food in the cargo hold Revan sensed Mission hovering just outside, quite nervous of all the shouting she'd just heard. Deciding on what rations to eat Revan waved in her general direction.

"You can come out Mission, I'm not going to yell at you for overhearing my conversation with Carth." Revan said tiredly.

"Wha…? How did you…?" The teenage twi'lek stammered, coming into view of the former sith lord, if only in title.

"I can feel your nervousness through the Force, it wasn't that hard to figure out why." Revan explained moving to the main area of the ship, beckoning the blue twi'lek to follow him. "Something tells me that you've dealt with situations similar to that, in fighting between people you care about. Speaking of which, I know that you can take care of yourself, as demonstrated by what happened on Taris, but how did you end up on Taris by yourself?" he asked her. She went on to explain the backstory on how she and her brother got to Taris and the events that followed them, including the small pile of debts that were following Griff around. Revan did note however that Griff was very recourse full sometimes, you didn't just pick up knowledge on how to survive by yourself and look after a younger sibling without that.

"He taught me how to survive. He showed me how to slice into a computer's security system; how to get inside a locked building without the entrance codes, and how to spot a wealthy mark for a quick shell game." She went on.

"Pretty handy skills seeing as where I ran into you, don't think you'd have survived on the streets of Taris without them, Zaalbar or no Zaalbar."

"Yeah, Griff did good by me." She said with a faraway smile.

"Then why did he leave you by yourself on Taris?" Revan inquired, it didn't seem like a very brotherly thing to do, leave your only family behind. Missions face scrunched up instantly at the subject matter.

"He fell in with a bad crowd. It's all Lena's fault." she said, just about spitting the name out like it was poison. "She's the one who took him from me! Just batted those long lashes at him and off he went! But I don't want to talk about Griff and Lena - just the thought of that space tramp makes my blood boil! Subject's closed as far as I'm concerned! If I'm going to be any help to you I can't be worrying about my brother running off with some intergalactic skank!"

"Whoa, you really don't like her, huh? Well if you don't want to talk about it then I'll leave it at that. If you need anything, just say call ok?" Revan said pleasantly before moving to the work bench to make the hyperspace receiver to locate his assassin droid.

After disposing of the kath hounds the three newly dubbed Grey Jedi apprentices made their trek back to the enclaves docking station, on their way they had settled a family feud between two 'noble' families that settled on the planet, and assisted a protocol droid in his dilemma of having an obsessive owner, as well as point out to a twi'lek Jedi, Balook, that the two parties he had detained in relation to a murdered body were both at fault and neither were innocent.

Coming to the outermost courtyard of the enclave they were met with a single person, as they got closer Akana and Juhani recognised her as their friend Belaya.

"Belaya what are you doing standing out here by yourself?" Akana asked curiously. The brown eyed, brown haired woman eyed her incorrigibly.

"I hear that you and Juhani have openly gone against the Jedi council and left the order and you think to ask me why I'm standing here? I'm here to beg you to return to the order and seek forgiveness from the Masters for the disregard you've shown for the Jedi, I want you two to come back!" she implored.

"We haven't gone anywhere Belaya, nor are we no longer your friend." Juhani started.

"We left the order because there is a greater picture than the one that the Jedi see, while we don't seek power, what the Jedi teach will not help us win against the sith, let alone survive, what Revan promises to teach us will." Akana continued.

"Revan is dead, you," Belaya looked at Bastila. "killed him! Even if he was alive Revan is evil, has defied the Jedi and fell to the dark side, as will you all if you don't return to the Jedi." Belaya implored.

"Revan is _not_ dead, and never 'fell to the dark side', he is a grey Jedi, and embraces and views the Force as a whole, not in notions of light and dark as the Sith and Jedi do. What he has to teach, what he has learnt is what we should all be taught but the Masters and the council refuse to, out of fear." Bastila argued. The prodigy at Battle Meditation gave pause after these words, never would she imagine saying anything remotely like this a week ago.

"Lies! Those are tricks of the sith to corrupt you to the ways of the dark side! You are all going to face the council for this!" she cried, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes before turning around swiftly and running back to the Jedi council's chambers. There was a moment's pause between the three grey apprentices.

"I think we should get to the Hawk and get out of here before the council decides to try stop us from leaving." Akana said quickly.

"Agreed, we don't need them delaying us any more than they already have; we should leave as soon as possible." Bastila agreed before they sped off to the loading dock.

The sound of rushing footfalls was the first thing that Revan heard that indicated that their peace time on Dantooine was quickly coming to an end. Setting the tools back on the workbench Revan inspected the hyperspace transceiver in his hands, noting that it would do for now, though it would only hold a charge to be useful for about a 5 minutes before the parts he used would become crap through overheating.

"What's going on?" He asked quickly to the slightly panting threesome of woman.

"An old friend of ours thinks we're evil now and has gone to warn the council of our leaving. We should leave as soon as possible to avoid them trying to detain us." Bastila got out through her laboured breathing.

"Very well then. Everyone is accounted for and on board, tell Carth to start lift-off procedures and fire up the engines while I use this doohickie I invented to find my droid so I know where to go when we reach orbit." Revan instructed before doing just that.

'Say goodbye to peace and quiet for the next while.' Revan thought idly as the receiver flared to life. After about 3 minutes Revan bolted from the cargo bay to the cockpit, just as his device fizzled out.

"Set hyperspace coordinates for Tatooine as soon as we break orbit, that's where we're headed first." The irony of this development not lost to him.

The burned lines of sky where the Ebon Hawk took off from the enclave were the only things to greet the council when they got to the landing pad.

"We just missed them." It was unnecessary to say but Master Zhar said it anyway.

"And he corrupted three Jedi as well, Bastila amongst them." Vrook added stonily. "We should have dealt with him when we had the chance."

"We have been over this many times Master Vrook, it is not the way of the Jedi to take the life of any sentient being, no matter that they have done, this was the best option available to us." Vandar counselled. There was silence for a moment before Master Doorak broke it.

"This may yet work out for us; if what Revan said to us is true we may be able to take advantage of his stopping Malak's conquest with the Star Forge and prevent him from doing something at the apex of the conflict." Master Doorak advised, earning quizzical looks from his colleagues that begged further explanation.

"Well…"

* * *

AN: That is the original Grey Jedi Code of the Grey Jedi, the leader of that particular group was of the same race as Yoda and Vandar.

With the resignation of Bastila from the Jedi how will this change the outcome? Tell me, please, it gives me food for thought when writing these chapters.

Thoughts, feelings and general comments are appreciated. Until next time.

R&R


	5. Of Sand and Sith

AN: I'm back, after months and months of inactivity I am back, with a new chapter!

I hope that this is to your liking, if not, tough.

Enjoy!

* * *

En route to Tatooine saw the crew of the Ebon Hawk in the main hull of the ship for a meeting.

"Ok everyone here's the game plan, we're going to make a small pit stop on Tatooine to acquire my droid HK-47 then I'm leaving again straight away for Koriban. Now with that said we will have to come back here for the Star Map so a few of you are going to have to stay behind to gather Intel on the Star Maps location, from the hazy memories of my time there on Tatooine it's in a massive cave out in the Dune Sea and there's currently only one settlement on the planet anyway so that will help narrow the search significantly. Any takers on staying on Tatooine for the foreseeable future?" Revan asked lightly.

"Well I don't feel that I should go, as I am the one that Malak has pursued throughout the galaxy for, so I will stay." Bastila said first.

"I'll go with Bastila, I don't want to be around when people start to die left right and centre." Mission stated.

[I will stay with Mission.] Zaalbar growled out.

"If there is a fight on the horizon then I fight it with you." Canderous declared.

"I'm going with you to Koriban." Carth said bluntly, Revan wasn't going to even think of arguing with Carth on this so he let it drop.

"I'm going with you, I want to be with you when you turn Koriban inside out," Akana paused. "It should also prove to be very entertaining, as well as educational." Akana added hastily when Revan narrowed his eyes on her.

"I too will venture to Koriban with you, this will provide an invaluable learning experience for me, one that I cannot pass up." Juhani decided.

"Very well then. T3 you're staying with them as my means of communication with those that stay on Tatooine, we don't know what will appear and we need to stay in contact if anything untoward happens, send them via subsbace static bursts, HK will pick them up." Revan instructed the droid. T3 beeped an affirmative as Revan left the room for the cockpit, the others departing to the various sections of the ship moments later, making preparations for the split.

Touching down at Anchorhead in the docking bay Revan left the ship to be confronted almost immediately by what Revan knew to be a Czerka Corporation stooge, Bastila and those accompanying her during her stay on Tatooine when Revan was to depart following close by.

"Welcome to Anchorhead, potential customer." he said, his voice so slick it almost made Revan choke him on the spot. "Czerka Corporation stands ready to serve, after some formalities, of course. First, your ship is not on our list of planned arrivals for today. There is a docking fee of one hundred credits because of this." The greed in his eyes almost palpable.

"I do not need to pay the fee." Revan declared, dominating the Czerka grunt with the Mind Trick.

"You know... I don't think you need to pay the fee. We'll let it go, this time." The man's voice now distinctly vacant as if in a trance.

"Well, that was easy. I sure wish I had special mind-affecting Force powers." Mission commented with no small amount of awe in her voce.

"This will cover any future landings as well." the Czerka fool said absently, completely missing what Mission has said and the fact that Revan had just blatantly refused to pay him. "It's like a registration, so we can serve you better when you return. Now, as a customs officer, I can provide information on services. Is this visit business or pleasure?"

"None of your business, scram!" Revan spat, his patience with dealing with this Czerka worm reaching its end quickly.

"As you wish. If you need anything else, I'll be here." He replied, still under the effects of the Mind Trick, before departing.

Revan made quick to leave the docking bay and away from the dodgy mechanics sitting around. Leaving the bocking bay and walking a short distance Revan was greeted by the sight if a very irate Duros that was at the door of what Revan could deduce to be the Czerka Corporation's Anchorhead Kiosk.

[You'll be hearing about this, you Czerka puppet!] he yelled. [[I'm not going to let this drop! You can't just murder a whole village! And don't tell me to take my concerns to your corporate kiosk! I know when I'm not wanted!] before marching in an angry rush. Revan was quick to catch up to him.

"What's going on, what's got you so upset?" he asked keenly.

[I'm done talking in this office!] the Duros yelled. [They aren't interested in listening to me. I doubt they will even acknowledge I was here. Typical corporate evasion. That's what happens when they own everything. No accountability. Don't even bother bringing it up.] with that he stormed out. Revan blinked at the retreating Duros for a moment before redirecting his attention to the Czerka rep.

"Can I help you?" she asked sharply, "These are the offices of Czerka Corporation. I trust you have business with the company? If this is about employment, I'm afraid all regular mining positions are full. And before you ask, we are also no longer selling hunting licenses." Revan sighed forcefully, really getting annoyed quickly with the Czerka crap he was seeing.

"Tell me everything you can about who you sold your last few Hunting Licences to." Revan demanded, using the Mind Trick to completely dominate the Czerka reps mind.

"The last person to be issued a Hunting License by Czerka cooperation was a twi'lek by the name Griff." Mission gasped sharply, her brother was here! Sensing the elation of this news from Mission Revan decided to change his questions to ask about Griff.

"Tell me everything you can about Griff." Revan commanded.

"Can you spare me a few moments? I have something I want to get off my chest." she said, her voice now hushed as if to say something not to be overheard but also because Revan had loosened the effects of his Mind Trick on her. "I want to tell you about one of our workers. His name was Griff. We hired that Twi'lek some time ago. Not a good worker according to his crew chief: always complaining and faking injuries to get out of work. He entered false time sheets and slept through his shifts. We even suspected him of stealing Czerka Corporation supplies, although we could never prove it."

"Yep, that sounds like Griff alright." Mission's mood soared along with her voice.

"We would've fired him but we needed workers." the Czerka woman explained, "It would have been better for him if he had been fired. Then the Sand People wouldn't have gotten him." The soaring hope Revan could feel from Mission crashed to the floor.

"You mean he's dead?" Revan asked quickly.

"He was lost in a Sand People raid we suffered not too long ago. There were prisoners taken, but our rescue parties never found anyone alive. In the end it just wasn't cost effective to keep searching. All miners sign a waiver absolving Czerka Corporation of liability in these circumstances." The Czerka rep explained.

"In other words, you don't know shit." Revan deadpanned, watching the expression on Mission's face plummet.

"We didn't find his body so we have to assume he was taken prisoner. Whether he's still alive, I couldn't say. That's all I can tell you. I shouldn't even have said this much; this is all privileged corporate information. I could lose my job!" she said desperately. Revan glared at the corporate puppet in front of him.

'Only interested in her own dilemmas and not giving a damn about anyone else, if I could get away with it I'd fry her right now but I don't need to draw attention to myself of my travelling party by killing her.' Revan thought angrily.

"So your workers are all expendable as long as you can keep your job?" it slipped out before he could stop himself.

"Czerka Corporation cares deeply for all of its employees. That's why we've started a bounty program to thin the Sand People numbers." Revan wanted to decapitate the woman for that bold faced lie but restrained himself, taking a moment to take multiple deep breathes to calm his adrenaline rush.

"I want to ask about Hunting Licences." Revan said through gritted teeth. The Czerka rep, still under the Mind Trick didn't notice this, and Mission and Bastila who were closest to him had steppd back a bit at the look he was sporting.

"As I said, we are no longer selling them." She answered flatly. "There are too many people cavorting about outside the walls as it is."

" Is there no way to get a license?" Revan asked almost at his wits end, if things didn't change soon, consequences be damned, he'd kill this woman at her blatant disregard for all but herself and the bloody company she worked for.

"Well, normally we charge two hundred credits, but I could make an exception if you agreed to perform a task for us. It's similar to hunting." Bastila quickly pulled Revan's lightsabers to her with the Force as Revan made a move to do a Slice'n dice on the Czerka rep.

"That depends on what you want me to do." Revan literally spat.

"The Sand People are becoming a problem." she said calmly, completely missing Revan's 'I want to kill you slowly and painfully' aura "They destroy our sandcrawlers and kill our miners. One particular tribe is the worst. It's as if their chieftain has decided to wage a war against us. I would like their attacks... terminated. Bring me their gaffi sticks as proof. If you agree to do this, I'll give you a hunting license now and pay a bounty for each stick later. I'll give a bonus for the chieftain's." Revan's body went still. This Czerka bitch wanted to use him to kill a whole village of Sand People. On the other hand he could use HK-47 to fuck with Czerka royally for making him do this, after he turned Dreshdea inside out of course. So Revan agreed.

"Excellent. Now, just so we understand each other, this is an enforceable contract. Czerka Corporation takes this very seriously." Revan was an instant away from killing the wench in front of him. "Here is your license, and a few directions. We believe one of their enclaves is in the far south of the Dune Sea. You might try following one of our sandcawlers. They are regularly attacked. I wouldn't mind you escorting them."

"Sandcrawler. Ok." Revan muttered.

"Very good. Czerka Corporation looks forward to your future business." No sooner had she finished saying that before Revan blew out of the office.

[Don't you believe a word of what Czerka Corporation said in there, there is always a peaceful solution to conflict. They are just lazy.] the Duros who had been yelling at the Czerka rep. moments before said as Revan stormed out of the office like the Duros in front of him.

[You don't have to tell me that, I was this close to mauling that woman for the crap she was spewing. I will find a way, if only so I can fuck Czerka over for having me do this.] Revan said, switching to the Duros' language.

[Perhaps you can help me, then?] the Duros asked hopefully, [The Sand People aren't animals. I've watched them, and they are intelligent. There must be a way to peacefully stop the attacks... I know it. But no one will try, of course. You can't even leave the city without Czerka approval and they want the Sand People dead.]

[Well I've acquired approval from that shrew of a woman, I convinced her that I'd stop the attacks by the Sand People, but just as you've said, there is a way to resolve this peacefully and any way I can do that will help me screw over Czerka.]

[I believe you. It may be possible to negotiate if a translator were available. I'm sure I heard Yuka Laka say that he had a droid that could speak a Sand People dialect. Although he'd say rust is gold to make a sale...]

[I will look into it. I hope you are right.] Revan replied, having a really good idea what droid the Duros was talking about. Revan turned to explain the byplay of what happened between him and the Duros, as none of Revan's present company understood Duros.

"We're going to go get HK, go to Koriban and get back here as soon as possible, I don't want to have Czerka hovering over my head about the Sand People or I might just kill them for making me do this; actually right now I want to find something evil to kill to release this frustration." Revan said as they walked down the main street of Anchorhead towards the Droid Shop when they almost literally slammed into a trio of Dark Jedi.

"Lord Malak was most displeased when he learned you had escaped Taris alive! He has promised a great reward to whoever destroys you." The Dark Jedi declared with a smugness that made Revan actually laugh.

"This is too perfect, thank the Force that you showed up, I needed to kill something." Revan said with an all too wide grin, and gripped two of the three dark Jedi's necks and clenched a fist, breaking their necks quite loudly in several places.

"You don't even know who you're dealing with, do you?" Revan asked the third remaining Dark Jedi, who was looking at the scene in front of him, completely stupefied..

"All I need to know is that Lord Malak wants you dead." Though his words were tough Revan could hear the fear etched into his voice.

"I'll give you a hint before I end your life." An image of Revan's armour as a conqueror flashed in front of him before the Dark Jedi's neck was twisted right round. Revan stood there a moment as the actions of the last few moments played through his head.

'Emotion yet peace, passion yet serenity.' He recited mentally several times before looting the three corpses of anything useful and moving on.

"The Force can be a terrible, terrible weapon sometimes Mission, never forget that. Know this though, I'll never do anything to harm you, I only mean to cause harm to those that deserve it, like the people that run Czerka." Revan said to the quiet blue twi'lek before they entered the droid shop. Immediately the salesmen, an ithorian, Yuka Laka had sighted him and was moving to introduce himself, Revan however was looking at the unmistakable visage of the rust red droid armour of HK-47.

[What's this, a customer I don't recognize? Perhaps you bring off-world money to Yuka Laka?] instantly Revan could tell this ithorian was greedy as hell.

"My money is none of your business unless you have something interesting to sell me." Revan deadpanned.

[You are lucky to have come at this time then.] he started, [I have one droid ready to go. I just took possession of it. An HK-47.] Revan grinned. [It's a fine protocol translator. I think it's been modified. It claims to understand the Sand People dialect, and also has some armour mounts. Combat ready, perhaps?] Revan stifled a snort, HK-47 was prone to events that resulted in wanton slaughter. Now that he thought about it Revan wanted to know exactly how HK-47 got on Tatooine of all places.

"Where did you get this HK-47?" Revan inquired.

[I acquired the droid from a friend that manages an off-world Czerka warehouse. It was in trade for a debt he owed. He said no one would miss it. Might have been surplus. It doesn't look like it was Czerka-made though.]

'No shit.' Revan thought.

"What functions have you tested, other than its protocol and translation skills?"

[I haven't examined its programming, but I have made some observations.] the Ithorian explained, [It has obvious protocol and translation skills like I said before, including Sand People dialects, apparently. Surprisingly, it also handles weapons exceptionally well. I'd even say it's seen combat, but it won't tell.] he sighed, [Stubborn thing. It needs to sell itself better. Two moisture farmers have been in, but it just stood there.] Revan held back a loud snort, good ol' HK-47, the ages hadn't changed it at all, brilliant.

"Stubborn?" Revan asked with a barely susceptible smirk.

[The unit has been a little uncooperative. They get that way when they go too long without a memory wipe.] he explained.

Revan smiled, time to cheat this guy out of some credits.

"I'm interested. Let's talk price."

[It's a very solid machine, in good shape. I can't let it go for less than five thousand credits.] Revan's eyes dimmed as he stared at the ithorian making the alien sweat, HK was well worth that much but Revan had no intention of paying that much.

"That's a bit steep." Revan deadpanned, obviously intimidating the shop keep.

[Four thousand! Not a credit less!] he said quickly. That was more reasonable but Revan wasn't going to pay that big a sum either.

"That was quick. Desperate to sell?" Revan asked with a raised brow, allowing a sharks smile to cross his face.

[Ah, no, not really, but the first figure really was a little high. You never know, the occasional person bites right away.] unfortunately for him, Revan wasn't the occasional person.

"Perhaps I can convince you to go lower?" Revan inquired, while not greedy Revan was going to buy his droid the cheapest he could, he was buying his own machine back after all.

[Lower? How low are you expecting me to go? These are difficult times. The debt the droid covered was a large one.] Yuka Laka replied guardedly. Revan dosed him with a subtle Mind Trick.

"You will lower your price. I deserve it."

[I will lower my price for you. You are deserving. Two thousand five hundred credits. No lower.] he said, with finality. Revan grinned at the ithorian and fished out the correct credit chips.

"Two thousand five hundred credits then. I'll pay it." Revan said handing the shop keep his money.

[Well, thank you very much. Just go on over and talk to it. I'll deactivate the restraining bolt when you take possession.] Revan was quick to talk to his old bodyguard and moved to stand nect to the red eyed assassin droid.

"HK-47 I am taking possession of you now." Revan commanded.

"Statement: I see you have purchased me, master. I find this a satisfactory arrangement. My restraining bolt will be deactivated when you take possession of me. Am I to accompany you now? Shall I kill something for you?" Revan smiled a secret smile at hearing these words, he didn't know till just then how much he'd missed this bloodthirsty droid.

"Travel with me now." Revan commanded.

"Statement: I will enter into your service now, master. I am certain you will make adequate use of my primary functions. My gears are practically quivering with anticipation."

"Very good." Revan said moving to thank the ithorian who was clutching the credits Revan had given him.

[Hello again! It is unfortunate, but I have nothing new in droids to show you right now. Things are very slow. But, since you purchased that worn out HK-47, you will get excellent prices as soon as I am restocked.] Revan turned to watch his red armoured droid explode at the comment.

"Objection: Worn out?" HK-47 demanded loudly, "Listen, you talentless organic meatbag... one word from my master and I will pull you apart limb from useless limb!"

[Err... you've gotten a little hostile there, droid, haven't you?] the salesman asked nervously.

"I have always been hostile." HK-47 said with glowing red eyes. "Now that I need no longer rely on you and your primitive maintenance skills I do not need to hide it."

[Yes, well... just keep away from me, then. I'm just an honest businessman.]

"I just wanted to say thank you for selling me this droid." Revan said innocently, "Goodbye."

[Good luck, and thank you for shopping in Anchorhead.] the salesman said pleasantly.

"Query: Can I kill him now, master? I would like ever so much to crush his neck. Just a little. It is a long-time fantasy of mine." HK asked immediately after they headed for the door. Revan paused to look between the ithorian and HK. Deciding to play with the salesman a bit he smirked.

"Maybe later."

"Threat: You hear that, meatbag? I will be back!" HK-47 said with no small amount of glee in his vocabulator. Immediately after clearing the shop Revan moved to an empty street before addressing the droid.

"HK-47 I am your creator Revan, activate homing systems and perform diagnostics immediately."

"Commentary: Homing systems have been activated. Identity confirmed. It is good to see you again, master."

"It is indeed HK, now we're headed off world in a few hours, we'll gear up and ship out to Koriban as soon as possible." Revan instructed. "We also need to set up lodgings for those staying behind when I leave with the Hawk, I don't fancy those staying on Tatooine to become street peasants."

After stocking up on weapons, supplies and setting up accommodations Revan and those accompanying him to Koriban left the Anchorhead port.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Revan addressed those remaining. "Koriban is a sith world and is likely to be the home of an entire legion of sith soldiers and apprentices and other diseased filth, so unless I expressly say so you will follow my lead to the letter, anything else will make this short stay on Koriban very unpleasant."

"Commentary: I look forward to blasting all the meatbags that dare to harm you, Master. There are sure to be quite a few where we are headed, especially now that the Sith are taking orders from the former apprentice meatbag of yours, I very much look forward to this mission Master."

"Alright then, if we're all clear on that then we can all prepare ourselves. I myself am in the midst of recreating my robes from when I was out fighting in the last war. Sadly the mask I was using is lost so I'll have to fashion myself a new one."

"Where did you get your last mask anyway?" Akana asked curiously.

"When I was gathering evidence to take before the Jedi council during the war with the mandalorians I was on the planet Cathar that had been razed by the Neo Crusaders, the Force showed me, and those with me at the time, the events of what happened via a Force Vision, how a female mandalorian was shot by her own people for trying to prevent the actions of Cassus Fett, who ordered the genocide of people of Cathar. I swore then, after I saw that vision, that I wouldn't remove that mask until the mandalorians had been defeated. Now without that mask it will be that much harder to convince the people on Koriban that I am who I say I am, it's for this reason I have purchased HK-47, the assassin droid I created to help guard me, his presence will help with what I'm planning on doing. Expect a fight, for the sith will not be happy to be told what to do from their previous master."

"Gleeful Statement: Then they will feel the burn of blaster fire for their lack of respect." HK said eagerly.

"Because of how fast the Ebon Hawk is compared to the Republic standard freighter ships we should be coming up on Koriban shortly, maybe half an hour to one at most, so be ready."

Landing at Dreshdea Revan quickly exited the ship with HK, Mind Tricked the docking officer out of a fee of a handful of credits.

"HK go to the academy…let yourself in and wait for me." Revan commanded his assassin droid before moving onward, coming upon the sight of an egotistical sith wannabe.

"Force forbid, you're a power hungry fool." Revan muttered not at all subtly. The Sith student turned sharply at Revan's words, ignoring the sith hopefuls he's been torturing a second ago.

"What did you say, Jedi scum, I dare you to repeat that!" he said warningly, sparks of electricity jolting from his hands.

"Ever since Alek took over this place has gotten even more pathetic than before I was here, you sith have no brains." Revan said just as Shaadran unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning at Revan, when it was over Revan stood completely unharmed.

"What? How?" Shaadran gaped in wonder. Revan smirked darkly at the young man in front of him.

"That was pathetic. Here, I'll show you how it's supposed to be done." Revan said before frying Shaadran with his own lightning, in seconds Shaadran dropped to the ground in a smoking heap.

"That, is how you use lightning you fool, so much pain that it overloaded your brain to the point where it shuts down completely, killing the target, or leaving them vulnerable to further attack." Revan said condescendingly. Revan turned to the group of hopefuls that had been sucking up to the moaning pile of limbs moments before.

"All of you want to leave this planet and never return." Revan commanded, essentially brainwashing them. Without even so much as a word they all scampered off. Revan turned back to Shaadran who was twitching like mad trying to regain his basic motor functions.

"Let me pose to you a hypothetical situation, a man arrives on a planet and a stranger gets his ass handed to him, ends up a heap on the ground. The beaten man asks for mercy from that who just thrashed him, what should the man do, spare him or kill him?" Revan asked.

"Gahg…" Shaardran tried to answer but his tongue wasn't working yet. Revan rolled the man on his hide, looting him of his valuables, some credits and a Sith Medallion.

"People like you shouldn't touch the Force…you infect it with your filth." Revan spat leaving the man on the floor to choke and die on his own spit.

"Look here, my dear friends." A sith said suddenly as Revan passed through the colony, a haughty blonde human female. "We have a newcomer to the colony... a Jedi, no less. I don't believe I've seen him before, have you?"

"I hate Jedi... and these fallen ones are worse!" one of her group complained. "They always get into the academy, and they think they're better than the rest of us!"

"Well it can't be hard to be better than scum now can it?" Revan said smirking. "And your mistaken, I'm no Jedi, haven't been one for a great many years."

"Those are very brave words for such an insignificant person." Lashowe said, "Do you not realize how many Sith are here in Dreshdae?"

"No matter how many of you there are, trash is still trash." Revan retorted folding his arms, taking the Sith Lord Stance.

"Why you…!" Lashowe said angrily moving for her lightsaber when one of the other hopefuls started laughing stopping her.

"Ha ha! Looks like this one's not afraid of you at all, Lashowe." one of the other Sith said, sniggering. She whirled around onto him, anger in her eyes.

"Are you going to let us be insulted?" Lashowe snapped at him.

"What? You can dish it but you can't take it?" Revan quipped jovially.

"Enough! I don't have time for this." Lashowe snapped. "I'll deal with you later." She said in a way trying to be threatening but Revan just waved her off. He turned to the other two that were with her.

"If you're smart you'll leave with her, if not I'll snap you like a twig." Revan threatened. They bolted after that leaving Revan to himself in the hallway. With that out of the way Revan made his way to the canteena where he instantly sighted a twi'lek sith in the corner. She turned to look at him with a curious gaze for a moment before Revan approached her.

"Is there something you need, human? Make it good, for I have little patience." she snapped. Revan grinned at her temper, this just might be fun.

"You're with the Sith, aren't you?" Revan asked. The twi'lek laughed.

"You must not have been on Korriban for very long. Either that or you have been feeling your way about blindly. Luckily for you, I am in a charitable mood." She said with a grin. Revan cocked a brow.

"A charitable sith? Didn't think there was such a thing…" Revan said with a smirk. The tei'lek scowled but continued on.

"I am Yuthura Ban, second only to Master Uthar of the Sith academy here in Dreshdae. I am the one who decides which few of the many hopefuls who travel here to train actually become a Sith. Why? Is it your desire to enter the academy? Is that why you are here?" she queried.

"I want in, yes." He wasn't going to say not to join them however.

"Ahhh, so you are just another hopeful after all. Or are you?" she asked poking around Revan with the Force. "There is something odd about you that I cannot place... I sense... that you are very strong in the Force. That you have already honed some of your abilities. Jedi training, is it?"

"Amongst other things, yes. What difference does it make?" he said defensively.

"Perhaps none. Perhaps all the difference in the world. Either way, you possess enough raw power to intrigue me greatly. With that kind of power, you could become a great Sith. Perhaps... if I let you. Does that interest you?" she asked.

"It is one of my goals, yes."

'If only to get into the academy so I can tear it apart.' He added mentally.

"Ah, good. Exactly the sort of answer I was hoping for. I will take you to the academy and we shall see if you are ready to join the ranks of the Sith." She said decidedly.

"Lead the way."

Coming up to the entrance of the Academy Revan was privy to the sight of corpses littering the ground, the hopefuls and the guard at the front, the guard with a blaster wound on his head.

'That's HK's work no doubt, meaning he's inside somewhere…good.' Revan thought as he and Yuthura entered the academy. Entering the main hall of the academy Revan was introduced to the headmaster of academy 'Master' Uthar.

"Greetings, prospective students." The bald man said calmly. "It appears we have a late entry. Who do you bring before me, Yuthura? A young human, bristling with the Force?" the bald man asked.

"A human that has had some training, it seems, Master Uthar. Very promising, I think."

"That I'll judge for myself, thank you." He said coldly. About to quiz Revan Uthura interrupted him.

"I also have to report that someone has infiltrated the Academy, assassinated the guard at the front." Yuthura said calmly. Uthar's eyes widened a fraction at this news but showed no other signs of surprise.

"Indeed? That will have to be looked into. But to the matter at hand, human... what do you know of the ways of the Sith? What preconceptions has your mind been polluted with?" he asked.

"I know all I need to, the Sith are powerful and I want in on that power. Now we going to move this along, there are better things is could be doing with my time than standing around talking to you." Revan said, having no intentions to declare himself outright, he didn't want to get blood on his shoes.

"Likely it is more true than you realize. Allow me to speak of the deeper matters at hand. The Jedi equate the light with goodness and strength and the dark with weakness and evil. That is their tradition and it is truly no surprise that they cling to it for comfort. We, however, do not treat the Force as a burden. We treat it as a gift, a thing to be celebrated."

"We use it to acquire power over others... and why should we not? Because the Jedi say we should not? We are as the Force is meant to be. The Jedi would hide that from you... they would tell you the dark side is too quick, too easy, all so that they need never challenge the passions that lie within them."

"Joining with us means realizing your true potential." Uthar said proudly. Revan had to fight the urge to laugh at the bad man's words, one could not realize their full potential by only using small parts of a larger whole.

"It means not stifling yourself solely for the sake of hide-bound shamans and their antiquated notion of order. Be what you were meant to be." he turned to a familiar snobby female Sith Revan recognised from the colony. "What say you, Lashowe? Are you ready to learn the secrets of the dark side? Dare you?" Uthar egged her on.

"I dare, Master Uthar! I am ready!" she said proudly.

"Brash and fiery, as expected. Turn that passion to your advantage, child. What of you, Mekel? Are you ready?" Uthar asked a boy with the beginnings of a goatee growing on his face.

"I am, Master. More than ready." the boy answered.

"I sense much anger within you, young one. That is good. That will provide you power. And Shaardan... what of you?" Uthar asked the last one. Revan's eyes recognised him from earlier.

'That's odd, he didn't choke to death, someone must have saved his life by moving him, what a shame. Oh well, next time I won't leave it to chance.' Revan thought. Shaardan looked at Revan quickly before lowering his head in a bow at Uthar.

"I am always ready!" he declared, though Revan could tell his confidence was forced.

"I see. You had best gather your wits for the trial ahead, boy, or you will not last." Uthar warned. Lastly he turned back to Revan.

"And you, young human? Does this interest you? Are you ready to learn more of what I speak?"

"I'll destroy anyone and anything that gets in my way!" Revan said resolutely. Uthar scrutinized Revan once again, trying to peer into Revan's mind and soul.

"Is that so?" Uthar asked, raising an eyebrow. "I can see into your heart, young human, and I see a dark kernel that is there. If it is ready to sprout remains to be seen. And so shall it be." he smirked evilly.

"Now, then. All of you five recruits have shown a degree of facility with the Force... you all have the potential to become true Sith. Only one of you, however, will succeed. The one who succeeds will be admitted to the academy as a full Sith. All others must wait until next year and try again... if you survive." the cruel glint in his eyes implied it was more than likely that only one of them would survive. "My pupil, Yuthura, shall be your teacher and master while you attempt to prove yourselves. Heed her words." Uthar droned.

"As Master Uthar said, none of you are true Sith YET." Yuthura said, "For that to occur, one of you must do enough of worth... gain enough prestige... to be selected. What is an act of worth? You must learn that for yourselves. Remember that you are competitors, here... fight for your destiny, or go home."

"If you wish to gain a lead over your competitors, the first of you to learn the Code of the Sith and tell me of it will be rewarded." Uthar noted, "The rest is for you to discover. Welcome to the dark side, my children... your one chance at true greatness lies here."

"Your one chance at true greatness lies here. What a crock, the galaxy will be thankful when I strip that pompous moron of his life." Revan declared in his quarters within the academy. Sensing someone out of his traveling party close by Revan added. "Wouldn't you agree Yuthura?"

"You are what some might consider to be brave, or very foolish, human; throwing threats like that around these halls." Yuthura said condescendingly.

"When you're me, you'll find you can do almost anything. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Revan." Revan said with all the seriousness he could muster.

"_Really_?" Yathura asked in a tone that conveyed that she did not believe him in the slightest.

"Really really. Tell me Yathura, how familiar are you with my background, with all the gossip that's been floating around within the academy you've had to have some idea by now." Quipped Revan.

"As familiar as anyone that has heard of Revan's exploits, my joining the sith was just after Malak usurped the title of Dark Lord from him." Yathura answered.

"Ah so you are as talented as I thought, to rise so quickly in the ranks of the sith at your age. I also sense that you are far more versatile in your education of the Force than what is taught here on Koriban, as far as I am aware. It must have been that aforementioned talent that got you this far. In any case, I've decided to let you live past this point instead of killing you." Revan said airily.

"Oh really? And pray tell, _Revan_, how would you have accomplished that?" Yathura sneered. Revan cocked his head to the side a fraction.

"Not me, him." Revan said indicating to the visage of HK-47, whom was standing right behind Yathura. Yathura jumped when she noticed the droid towering behind her.

"Plea: Master can I shoot her, blow her head off her meatbag shoulders?" the assassin droid asked.

"Allow me to introduce you, Yathura, to my personal assassin droid, HK-47. You'll have to forgive him, he can be quite bloodthirsty." Revan said jovially, shaking his head at HK.

"HK-_47_?" Yathura gaped.

"Oh so you are familiar with him. It seems your reputation precedes you, HK." Revan quipped.

"Sarcastic statement: Oh joy." HK deadpanned.

"Ok, now with that out of the way, let's get down to business; I am looking for the Star Map that leads to the Star Forge, and you will help me get to it." Revan revealed.

"What's in it for me?" Yathura asked shrewdly.

"Well I was thinking about taking you under my wing and teaching you about aspects of the Force that will set you far apart from the sith trash on this planet, including that idiot Uthar. What do you say, are you interested?" Revan asked with a raised brow.

"What could you possibly have to teach me? Malak beat you, you are no longer the strongest, anything you have to teach is not worth learning." Yathura countered.

"Oh come now, that's not very nice. Malak saw a cowards chance to kill me and went for it, firing on my command bridge during my fight with the Jedi strike team. Out of the two of us he knows I am the stronger, so he chose to betray me from afar. When I see him next, I will kill him, along with those siding with him. So again I ask, do you wish to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not? Or will I have HK blow your brains out?" Revan asked again.

* * *

AN: what will happen next?

I want to hear some theories.

Till then, may the Force be with you.


End file.
